A Single Promise
by Flare Region
Summary: When Haruki Masako, Hayate's best friend, promises to help pay off Hayate's debt, his entire world changes. Meeting new friends, living an entire different life. Haruki learns what it means to be a Sanzenin butler... sorta. OC-ness involved. AU. Our special guests are here!
1. Prologue: Current Events

**A.N. Hey guys! I'm back and better! (At least I think so.) Okay. I decided to change/re write the previous chapters. Including the prologue. Well... here's the prologue. Re written. In my opinion, I believe this prologue is better than the original. Here you go!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It's a Saturday morning. The wind is blowing at a gentle breeze. The outside has the right temperature. The sun is shining brightly. The plants are in full bloom. Birds are flying happily in the sky. The day seems perfect… at the Sanzenin Mansion.

Sitting in her desk, in her study, a certain mistress is thinking of what to draw. Thinking of what should happen next. Thinking, she pushes on the desk, making her chair go on its back legs, keeping her pencil between her upper lip and her nose. Becoming frustrated, she scowls. Soon becoming furious, she snaps forward in her chair, bringing it back to it sitting on its four legs. She yells, "Hayate!"

Coming from the door, comes a blue haired butler with slight long hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue butler uniform with a red necktie, and brown shoes. He walks to the Mistress. He stops just a few inches from the chair she's sitting in. He tilts his head in confusion. "What's wrong Milady?"

The Mistress stands up, and turns around to face him. Long blond hair in twin ponytails, green emerald eyes, and um…short. That's was the butler's, Hayate, Mistress. She crosses her arms. "Make me some tea and snacks please."

Hayate closes his eyes and smiles. "Yes Milady." He opens his eyes. "Anything else you need, Milady?" He stands still, waiting for her answer.

The Mistress closes her eyes and begins to think. After giving much thought, she answers his question. "Actually, yes, I do. Tell Haruki to come here. I need to ask him something."

Hearing her request, Hayate bows his head. "Yes Milady, right away." Hayate turns and heads to the door. As soon as the Mistress heard the close behind Hayate, she lets out a sigh. She falls back in her chair and begins to blush. She thinks, _Man… he's so good. And it's only been four months since he's begun to work here. He's really become a great and handsome butler._ She blushes even more. _And not only that, but it's that long since we've been dating. It should be about that time that we take the next step._ She puts her red face in her hands, in an attempt to control herself.

She gets pulled out of her thought when she hears the knock. She jumps slightly, surprised. She begins to shake her head, trying to get her thought and to make her blush go away. When she feels right again, she clears her throat and answers the knock. With a firm and clear voice, "Come in."

The door opens, and another butler walks in the room with red hair that's slightly spiked, and at a slight shorter length than Hayate's hair. With sliver eyes, wearing a dark red butler uniform, with a black necktie, and brown shoes as well. As well as wearing fingerless gloves, this was the butler known as Haruki. "You called for me, Milady Nagi?"

The Mistress, Nagi, turned her head to get a view of him. We she gets a view, she scoots up to her desk, where her work lay. She clears her throat again. "Yes. I did. I need your advice on how to proceed in my manga."

Haruki walks over to her desk and leans to Nagi's right. He fixes his glasses to get a better look. He begins to read. Nagi looks up at him. Seeing his eyes move left and right, blinking only when he had finished a conversation in the manga, he picks up the manga . He turns the pages only when he had finished that page. There would be times when he would stay on one page longer to get a better grasp. Nagi twiddles her fingers in patience.

When Haruki had finished reading, he put the manga back onto the desk. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Thinking of how he would proceed with the story. Finally… after a certain amount of time, he opens his eyes a little and turns his head to Nagi. Nagi, who becomes a little impatient, breaks the silence. Assuming he had finished thinking. "Well?"

Haruki, deciding of whether or not to tell the truth, stays quiet. Coming to a decision, "To tell you the truth… I had trouble understanding most parts."

Nagi's face is filled with shock. Then becomes a little angry, "What do you mean you didn't understand most parts! What don't you understand? It's very simple!"

Haruki sweat drops. He thinks. _That's the point. It's only simple to you and Isumi. _He gets down to Nagi's height. "Well… for one thing. I don't get story. This is first time I've actually read your manga. Which is why I was surprised you asked me for advice."

Nagi's face is now filled with surprise. "I thought you read it? You told me you were going to."

Haruki shakes his head. "I didn't get a chance to read it." Haruki holds up his hands in defeat. "Sorry."

Nagi pokes Haruki's forehead. Haruki closes his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything, instead of just going with the flow?"

Haruki opens his eyes. "Well… because you looked frustrated. And I took the opportunity to help." Haruki flashes a smile.

Nagi turns back to her desk. She curves herself forward to the desk. "Well… in that case, let me read it to you." She motions her hand for Haruki. Haruki stands up and walks to her. He bends down to get a better view. "Okay. My greatest creation: Magical Destroy! Here's the story."

Nagi's mouth begins to go off explaining the story and how its world works. Haruki just looks at her and smiles. Thinking back, Haruki's mind begins to ponder. He begins to think at how his life was before his Birthday and how it had changed on the day of his Birthday.

He's lost in his thought's when he hears Nagi's voice. "Haruki?"

Haruki's face is filled with confusion as he looks back at Nagi. "What? Is something wrong?"

Nagi shakes her head. "No. You just seemed to be out of it. Were you thinking?"

Haruki nods his head. "Yeah, I was thinking of how we met that day. Four months ago."

Nagi's relaxes. She turns her swivel chair to him. "Yeah, that day changed my life too, in more ways than one."

Haruki nods. "Yeah, I remember what I was doing before the incident."

Nagi puts her feet in her chair, hold onto them with her hands. "What were you doing before we met?"

Haruki sighs. Thinking back he looks at Nagi. "Well… it was like this…"

End

**Well... that was prologue. One of the differences is that the beginning is different. WAY different. Alright. Hoped you enjoyed! The next re written chapters will be coming soon!**

**Leave a review please!**


	2. Ch 1:My New Future

**A.N:Hello! I'm back! To those who read the prologue, thank you. And if you liked it, well... here's the first chapter. Before you read, the story is read from my OC's point of view. I may or may not change it from time to time to 3rd person. Also, I noticed that the A.N. in the prologue, I put 'tanking', instaed of'taking. I apologize for that. Whew! With that taken care of, there's only one thing left to do:**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THE FANFIC IS THE FANFIC, AND MY OC. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1:My New Future<p>

"AHHHHH!"

Screaming, I instantly rose up from the chair I was sleeping in… only to fall face first into the ground. Cursing, I got up. Then sat there at the ground. Thinking.

It was the same dream again. This is the 27th time I've seen it. I don't know why I'm having this dream. Could I be looking into the future? No. I can't see into the future. But why am I having this dream? And is it real? If it is, when will it happen?

Apparently, I sat there deep in my thinking for too long. 'Cause the next thing I heard, was my name being called.

"Haruki? You okay?"

Looking up, I see my friend. Holding his hand out. Grabbing his hand, he pulled me up. "Yeah.", I said, "I'm alright. Why?"

"'Cause you just sitting there on the ground. Did you fall asleep again?"

"And if I did?", I asked.

Looking at me, he just sighed. Shaking his head. Then he looks at me and says, "Are you getting enough sleep?"

Stepping back a bit, I say, "O-of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?" I turn around to make sure he doesn't see that I'm lying.

He replies, "If you were getting enough sleep, then why are you falling asleep in the middle of the day?"

"I was… taking a nap. Yeah. That's it."

I turn around see him looking at me funny. Giving him a glare, I stood there for exactly 10 seconds, when I realized that something was wrong. I looked around the room to see if it was the room that was wrong, or if it was me. It took me a while to finally realize it. I screamed, "Holy crap! Where are my glasses?" I started looking frantically to find my glasses. I couldn't lose them. If I did, I wouldn't have the money to get them fixed or get new ones.

"Your glasses? Oh. Here." I turn to see my friend pulling them out from his pocket.

Showing a look of relief on my face, I ran and took them. Looking at them, they seemed alright. My glasses are rectangular shaped with rounded edges. The lens aren't cracked or scratched or dirtied at all. Breathing out the air I was holding in, I relaxed. Then a realization came to me. "Hey," I said, "why did have my glasses?"

Giving a smile, he said, "Because I know that you always fall on your face when you sleep in a chair. So to prevent you from breaking your glasses, I held onto them."

Looking at him, I thought to myself. He really was my best friend. We've known each other for 10 years. I know his faults, and he knows mine. Smiling, I start putting on my glasses. When they're on just right, I look at him, smile, and say, "Thanks Hayate."

He just smiles. "Oh! That's right!" Reaching into his pocket, he's pulls a piece of paper. "We have another delivery. And we have to hurry. The client's deadline is just ahead. They'll be in trouble if we don't get there in time. And so will we."

Looking at him, I just give him a grin. A limited time? Sounds fun. There's not much action at this place. "Alright." I said. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Running out the front door, I run towards the bike. I turn around see him behind. Stopping at the bike, I let him get in the seat. Then I jump on the screws holding the wheel, and hold onto his shoulders. "Alright!" I go, "Away we go! Fast speed, please!"

Knowing what I mean, Hayate starts to peddle very fast. Sitting back, I let the wind hit me. Feeling the breeze, I start think about today. I don't know what's ahead but… I just have to look forward and face it.

* * *

><p>Getting close to our destination in just seven minutes, I can see the look on their faces. I can their mouths moving, although I can't make out what they're saying. Finally getting there, me and Hayate yell, "Sorry for the wait!" Only for us to trip over a tiny pebble. Falling forward Hayate falls on his face. While I land on my head and back. Laying there for a while, Hayate finally stands up, and I jump up. I say, "Some entrance…"<p>

Walking to them, Hayate starts off saying, "Hayate Ayasaki and…"

I continue. "…Haruki Masako!"

And then the both of us, "At your service! Sign here please."

All of them just stand there, dumbfounded. We probably stood there for 15 seconds when I finally say, "Umm… aren't you guys in a hurry?" Remembering what we were there for, one of them takes the package and thanks us in a hurry. One of them signs the paper. The one who signs asks, "You two okay? You're not hurt?"

Taking the paper, and handing the paper over to Hayate, I answer saying, "Don't worry. We train." Then Hayate says, "Well, thanks for using our bicycle delivery service. We hope to see again."

Jumping on the screws again, we take off. But then the man says, "Hey! Wait!"

Turning around, I say, "Don't worry! We're alright!" Then Hayate turns around as well. "We'll be alright!"

Looking at him, he says, "No! In front! In front!"

"Huh?" Me and Hayate turn around just in time to see ourselves falling down the stairs leading into the subway. And it hurt. Really badly. When we reach the bottom, we both just lay on our backs.

"You know," I say, "this isn't really our day."

"Yeah." says Hayate.

* * *

><p>After a half hour, we're walking back to work. And then Hayate says, "Man. That hurt."<p>

"I agree." , I say.

"And it's supposed to be Christmas Eve?"

Oh yeah. That's right. No wonder something seemed weird about today. It's actually Christmas Eve? I forgot. Looking up, I wondered about something. Then I asked Hayate, "Hey. What are you doing for Christmas Eve? Do you have something planned?"

He turns to me and says, "No. I don't know what I'm doing. You?"

Before I could answer, we hear someone. "Hey! It's Hayate and Haruki!"

Turning around, we see our friends from High school. I tap Hayate on the shoulder. "Hey. Look it's our ordinary High school friends who go to our ordinary high school."

"Well sorry for being ordinary."

Me and Hayate laugh. Then Hayate asks, "What are you guys doing? Oh! Could it be a Christmas party?"

"Yup." they answer, "Want to come? Eat and drink all you want for 3,000 yen."

"But I don't have any money and I'm still on the job." says Hayate.

"I would join but… my parents want me to go shopping after work. For reasons, I don't know." I say.

One of girls says, "You know, you guys are really athletic. Why don't you join a club?"

I go, "Well… I'm not really interested in any sports right now. I'll think about." I turn to Hayate, and he says, "And if I do that, I won't have as much time to work."

I hear something snap in the group when all of them point at Hayate, and say, "'Work this, work that!' That's all we ever hear!" "Money never buys friendship you know!" "Why do you need all this money anyway?"

Then Hayate goes, "Well… basically… because both my are unemployed."

After he said that, they shut up. I look at Hayate with a sad face. Already knowing the truth. Then our friends walk away, saying they've said too much. We wished them to have a good time at the party. While looking back, I noticed someone in the group. It was Ayumu. Ayumu Nishizawa. She was the only one didn't snap. I wonder why. I guess she saw me looking at her, because then she turned back around. After she did, I went to catch up with Hayate.

Looking at Hayate, I look at him with a sad face. He's had a really rough life. Like I said, I already knew that both his parents were unemployed. I was the only person he told. Until now. His parents both invest in some stupid dreams. Or they go gambling to double their money. Which they never win. Which also explains the reason why Hayate is poor. I didn't think that some idiot parents actually existed in this world. But unfortunately, Hayate ended up with them as his parents.

"Anyway," Hayate says, "what are you planning for Christmas Eve?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot. But as I was about to say, I don't know. My parents are planning something. They want me to go to the store. So…" I take my helmet off and my elbow pads, knee pads, my coat, and hand them over to Hayate. "So could you take these back for me? I gotta go."

"Yeah. No problem." He takes them and carries them in one arm. "See you tomorrow!" He puts a smile on his face, and i smile back at him. As he's walking away, I yell, "Hey!" Hayate turns around. "I don't know what my parents are planning but… whatever it is, you're welcome to come over! You're invited! Alright?"

Hayate just looks at me and smiles at me. Saying, "Alright. I guess I'll come over. See you tonight!"

"Yeah!" We start waving at each other as he walks away. I'm worried about Hayate today. For some reason, it feels as if something's going to happen today. Something that'll change our futures. But… I must be imagining things.

* * *

><p>Soon, I'm on my way towards the store. Which is not really far away. Thank God. While walking, I pull out the list that my parents gave me. Looking at it, I see the things they want me to get.<p>

"Let see… Milk, Eggs, Flour, Butter… are they making cake tonight?" Thinking to myself, I think how delicious that cake will be. Well… better hurry. Before it gets too late.

Before walking into the store, I take a good look at myself in the window. I'm Haruki Masako. I'm 16 years old, and a 10th grader. Along with that, looking at my reflection in the window, I have dark red hair with silver eyes. And like I already said, I wear glasses. Looking at myself, they were right. I am pretty athletic. But… I don't see any sports that I would enjoy. Almost forgetting what I came to do, I walked inside.

Picking up the ingredients, one by one, I started looking forward to the night. Having cake with my family, and Hayate may, most likely, will come over. I know that it's best to have Christmas with your family but… I highly doubt that Hayate's parents will be home for Christmas. They'll probably be off gambling somewhere.

After I got all the things on the list, I went to the counter to get them checked out. While I'm putting the items on the counter, watching them get checked out one by one, and paying the price given, I start thinking about the dream again. That dream gets me asking myself the same question: Who are those two people? I've never seen them before in my life. They're complete strangers. I hope to get my answer soon.

Walking out of the store, I look at my watch. It's around 7:00PM. I better hurry home. While walking I accidentally run into someone. What luck. And while I fall, so does all of my stuff. Falling down, I say, "C'mon. Today really isn't my day. Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." Hearing the voice, I know it's a girl.

"No. It's alright. I'm sorry." After I begin to Pick my stuff, I look at her. "Are you ok-" I stop right there. I sit there, frozen. The thing I that stops me in my tracks, is the girl.

It's the girl in my dream. Well… one of them. The one that handed that other girl the cell phone. She exists. And she looks exactly the way she is, right now, in my dream. Brown hair, red eyes. Wearing a coat with a red scarf, and… boots? I think. I can't believe she actually exists.

Apparently, I sit there staring at her for while. 'Cause the next thing I know, she says, "Umm… is there something wrong?"

Realizing I was staring at her, I shake my head. "N-no. Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

I look at her to make sure of myself. Yeah. It's her. The way she appeared in my dream. "Here." She hands me my stuff back. Taking them back, I say, "T-thank you. And I'm sorry I ran into you."

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry I ran into you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. You?"

"Yeah. You sure? I hit you pretty hard."

Not knowing what she meant, I looked to her right. A bike. Realizing what she meant, I have shocked look on my face. She ran me over with her bike! Looking at her, I go, "Y-yeah. Although I didn't realize you ran me over with your bike. But I'm alright. Thanks." I start to walk home when she stops me. "Wait."

Turning me around, she put my glasses on me. Looking surprised, I look at her. I didn't see that my glasses came off. But she happened to pick them up. Looking through the lenses, I can see that they're not scratched or anything still. "I think these belong to you. Bye."

Looking at her walk away, I can see that she's kind of graceful. But there's one thing I noticed about her. She was very beautiful.

* * *

><p>After probably about an hour or more, I finally get home. Looking at my watch, it's 8:30. Groaning, I started to get to our door. Living in these apartments, it's sort of rough. School may be far away but… I can deal with it. Getting to our apartment I noticed something. The door's ajar. Looking around to see if anyone's around, I look at the door knob. Did something happen? Are Mom and Dad okay? I'm starting to let my mind wander. Maybe they were killed. Maybe they were robbed. Or maybe…<p>

To stop myself from thinking all this stupid crap, I bang my head against the wall. It's hurts. But at least I'm thinking straight. Opening the door, I walk in. Expecting to see something wrong. But nothing's wrong. Everything alright. The living room still seems to be in order. Nothing looks stolen, broken, bloodied. Nothing. Everything is exactly the way it is.

While standing there, the lights turn on. When they're on, I see my parents sitting on the couch. Side by side. Smiling. "Welcome home, son." says my Dad.

Looking at them, I go, "Uh… yeah. I'm back. And I bought the groceries you wanted." I hold out the bag to show them the proof.

"Good son. Good. Mommy's very proud of you." Mom gives a warm smile. Looking at them, I noticed something kinda strange. Why were they sitting here in the dark? Why was the door ajar? And more importantly, why are they acting as if something very exciting just happened. I ask them. "Umm… is everything alright guys?"

"Yes." he says, "Come here Haruki. Sit there." He points to the chair across from them.

Huh? Did he just say my name? That's rare. They usually don't call me by first name unless it's a very special occasion. Oh. Wait. It's Christmas Eve. What am I thinking?

Following his request, I sit in the chair. After I sit down, they just stare at me. They're both looking at me in a weird way. As if I just did something amazing. "Umm… is something wrong?"

"No son. It's just that… we have some news for you."

"For me?" I was taken back by what he said. "What about me?"

"Well…" Mom starts, "…to start off, these sixteen years have been eh… great. Right Hon?"

"Yup." goes Dad, "We have found these years to be amusing. And son, I hoped you enjoyed them."

"Wait. What's going on? What are you guys talking about? You make it sound as though I'm going away." Smiling, I just give a small laugh.

But to my horror, I hear them say, "You are."

Opening my eyes, I just sit there and stare at them. Wondering they mean.

I ask, "Wha- wait. What do you mean I'm going away? What are you talking about?"

Dad stands and says, "Son. You're going away. Somewhere where you're love it. Think of it as a vacation for the school break."

"That's right." Mom continues, "You better get ready. Your ride is waiting on you." Mom smiles.

"Wait! What are talking about it? Explain to me what's going on!" I start raise my voice in frustration. "And what ride are you-" I stop in mid sentence. While we were talking, I didn't notice the shadows on the floor. Turning around, I see men in suits standing in our doorway. Looking at them, I turn to Mom and Dad. "Mom. Dad. Who are they?"

"Why, that's your ride." Dad comes and puts his hand my shoulder. Looking at me straight in the face. "Well…" he say, "…better get going." He starts to push me towards the men.

Having had enough, I slap his hand off my shoulder. Looking at them, I start to yell. "What the hell is going on? And you better tell me the truth!"

"You want know what's going on? You want to know what's going on? Well?" Dad starts yelling as well. I take a step back. Surprised.

He looks at me with a angry/crazy look on his face. Then something happens that I don't see coming: He punches me. Getting punched, I fall to the ground. I sit there and look at Dad. He now looks insane.

"Here's the truth! We're giving you away! Selling you!"

I look at him, shocked at what he said. "We're giving you to these nice and generous people who have agreed to take you off our hands."

I can't believe at what's going on. Finding the will to speak up, I say, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

That's when my Mom spoke up: "Because you're a nuisance."

After she said that, I felt as though that this was a dream. Hearing to them say this, I start think that they're lying. Just joking around. Pulling a Christmas joke. But I already know that it's not a joke.

As if to push me farther, Dad said, "And we made a deal with them. If they took you away, we would get paid half the money for each part of you they get." Hearing that, I go berserk. Running full force at my Dad. As I was just about to punch him, the men in suits grab me from behind. Struggling, I try to break free from their grasp. When they had enough, one of yell, "Taichi! Hit him!"

Looking up, I see a big guy standing in front of me. And next thing I knew, he punched me in the ribs. Hard. When he did, I could've swore I heard a crack. Seeing as the punch knocked the fight out of me, they tied my hands. The leader, who I assume, walks to my Dad and say, "Pleasure doing business with you." And walks towards to me. He lifts my face up and says, "Any last words to your kind and generous parents?"

Looking at them, I only had one thing to say: "I hope you burn in hell."

Dad puts on a mocking face, and says, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>As they're taking me to they're car, I think to myself. My parents. No, those bastards, just sold me as if I were some property. When we reach the car, they open the door and throw me in. Sitting in the back seat, I remember that today is Christmas Eve. What kind of Christmas is this? This isn't Christmas. This is Hell.<p>

While sitting there, I happen to hear overhear the men talk. The one holding the dog points at two guys saying, "You two. Remember: you two have to pay us back before today ends. Understand!"

The two respond to him saying, "Y-yes sir!"

Those two jump in the car and begin to start the car. When it's fully started, they begin to drive. These idiots, I assume, are very freighted right now. I heard what he said. They have to hurry. Unless they want to end like me.

About 20 minutes later, they stop. Looking around, I see we're no where specific. Just at a plain sidewalk. While I was looking, one of them addresses me. "Hey." I look at them. "Just sit tight. We'll be back."

"He won't be going anywhere. Heh." After that, they left. And I just sat there. Thinking of a way to get out. Looking around, I could break the window. But my hands are tied. Plus, they would hear it. If they caught me, they'd probably knock me out. And that would be the end of it. Turning around, to see if they were coming, I looked in the front. There's nothing that would help me get out of these ropes. Looking around, I see a knife. That would get me out of here. With my hands tied, I had to use my mouth. Getting close to the knife, I opened my mouth, used my tongue to pull it, and got it. Not long after getting it, did I realize that when I used my tongue to get it, I tasted it. And it tasted bad! Don't they ever wash their hands?

Hearing voices, I turned around. They were coming back. Crap! With enough time after getting the knife, I spit it out on the seat, grabbed it with my hands, and sat back down. When they came back, they opened the back doors.

"Here." one of them said. He shoved someone else in right next to me. And he shoved hard. "Hey!"

After they shoved the person in here, they closed the doors. And returned to the front doors. Feeling pain from my right arm and shoulder, I asked, "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. That hurt." Hearing the voice, I knew immediately that it was a girl. They kidnapped a girl? Those bastards. I turned to face her. But when I did, I froze. No. It can't be. This girl. It can't be. But…

I looked at her. She was real. Twin ponytails, blond hair, and green eyes. She was also wearing a rich dress with a cheap jacket on top. Yeah. There's no mistaking it. She's the other girl from my dream.

Ch. 1 End

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:Well. That's the end of the first chapter. It turned out to be longer than I thought. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was long enough to make up for the prologue. If you enjoyed this chapter, thank you. I'll be working on the second chapter soon. Bear with me if I didn't use the right words, or used too many of the same words. Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Ch 2:Unmei?

**A.N. Hello again! This is the second chapter of my Fan Fic! I haven't been writing this for a while because I accidentally forgot about it. Hehe... anyways! Moving on!**

**Here's the second chapter! And... **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU! OR ANY OF THINGS. eXCEPT THIS FANFIC AND MY OC.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2:Unmei?<p>

Looking at her, I start to think I'm dreaming. That this isn't real. A conspiracy of some sort. The only thing I can do is just sit there and look at her. But she doesn't seem to notice that I'm staring at her. Well… not right now anyways. I mean, I know staring is rude but… what else can I do?

This day has been nothing but weird. First I run into that brown haired girl, then my parents sell me, and now this! What the hell? It's as if I'm cursed or something! *sigh* This is the worst, and weirdest Christmas ever.

And now she catches me staring at her. "What?" I can tell from the tone of her voice that she's pretty annoyed. "You've been staring at me ever since I got in here. What are you? A pervert?"

I'm taken aback. She already knew I was staring at her without looking at me. What a smart girl.

She sighs. "Great. Not only am I getting kidnapped, but I'm stuck with a pervert."

"Wait. What? I'm not a pervert!" What the? Since when did I become a pervert?

"Then why are you staring at me? You say you're not. But I'm pretty sure you are."

"Wha-! Wai-! HAHH!" I can feel my face turning very red. And before you ask, NO! I'm not a pervert! Swear!

But apparently this girl was insisting that I was one. Which got me angry. "Ahhhhhh! I'm not a pervert! It's-" I stop right there. I couldn't tell her that I had a dream about her. That would make me sound even more of a pervert. With no way of explaining, I look away saying, "You what? Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

This is just great. I'm stuck with a girl who thinks I'm a pervert. Perfect. Can this get any worse? Aw crap. I just jinxed myself. Wait.

Turning around, I said, "Wait a minute. You said kidnapped, right?"

She turns to me. "Yeah. Didn't you hear me? They kidnapped me."

"For what?"

"Isn't it obvious? They going to hold me for ransom."

Realizing what she meant, I start to understand what those two are going to do. They're going to hold her for a ransom to pay off that guy. Then that way, they'll live. I can't let them do that.

The two in front are being loud, so they don't hear us. Overjoyed from their kidnapping. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I get close to the girl. "Hey. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Of course I do! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Shhhhh!" Looking in the front, I can clearly see they still haven't heard us. They were still in their own little world. Thank God. Turning to her, I say, "If you want to get out, can you distract them?" I nod my head in their direction.

She looks at questioningly. Thinking I'm joking or something. Finally, she asks, "What are you going to do?" I can see that she doesn't trust me.

I turn to my back towards her just enough so that she can see the knife. "I'm going to cut myself out of these ropes. Once I do that, I'll get us out of here. Alright?"

Now she's looking at me like I'm crazy. "How?"

I sigh. I can see she's stubborn. "Just trust me, okay? I'll get you out of here." I give her my earnest smile. " I promise. Alright?"

Looking at me, she doesn't say anything. Finally, she gave me a answer. "Fine." After that that, she looks towards the front and calls out, "Hey, two idiots." The two stop talking and look back. "You're contaminating the air, so stop breathing. You're destroying nature. Make sure you treat the Earth kindly."

At first, I didn't know what she was doing. But then I started to see it. She's getting their attention. Putting the knife in my right hand, I begin to cut. But I had to cut slowly. Otherwise, they would hear me. So for now, I just sat back and watched as the girl got their attention.

Apparently, the two weren't happy with what she said. The one with glasses said, "Th-This brat." While the other one said, "You better not make us angry."

Then, the girl yelled, "I told you to stop breathing, you baldy!"

Then, as if by magic, his hap slipped to show a little of his bald head. It took most of my willpower to keep myself from laughing.

"If you don't acting like a snob, you'll really get it."

The next thing I saw, she kicked him. In the face. When she did, I heard his glasses break. The lens on each side were cracked.

"Don't come near me, pervert! Come any closer, and I'll call someone over, you idiot!"

This dude put a evil smile on his face. "You're the idiot, little one. You think anyone can catch up to a car moving this fast? Face it. You two are stuck here." And that's when he happens to look in my direction. "In fact," he said, "I haven't heard anything from him ever since he got here. What's wrong, kid? Still mad to face the fact that you're parents sold you?"

I put on a confident smile. "Nope. In fact, the only thing on my mind is getting out of here."

"Oh really? And how do you think you're going to do that?"

I was close to cutting the rope. If I did one strong slice, I would be out. We were getting out of here anyways. Might as well go off with style.

"Hmmm… I don't know. Like… this!"

And with that, I cut free of the rope. I cut my wrist in the process but… no harm done. When free, the first thing to check was the door. I pull the handle on the door, and to my surprise, it opens. These two are truly idiots. They're kidnappers, and yet, they forget to lock the doors. I guess they didn't expect for one of us to break free.

Seeing the door open, I grin at them. "Well… it was fun while it lasted. But we'll be taking our leave." Then I begin to reach for the girl. But just as I'm about to, the one driving says, "Oh no you don't!"

What he does catches me off guard. He swerves to the left on purpose. Because I was holding on to nothing, other than the door, I flew out of the car. While also dropping the knife. Outside, my feet and legs are being dragged. I'm hanging on to the door with only one hand. I'm using all of my strength to pull myself back inside. But now the driver is driving really fast now. Which makes it difficult. Especially with one hand. But now I'm close to grabbing in the car. But just before I'm able to, the sunglasses dude kicks my hand away. "Not too fast there, kiddo."

He jumped in the back. He's now looking at me from the seat I was just in. "You may be able to escape, but you're not taking her with you." Then to my horror, he reveals the knife I used to cut the rope. "It looks like you'll be the only one who's leaving." Without hesitation, he swiftly stabbed my hand. The pain was so unexpected, I let go. Realizing I let go, I instantly tried to reach for the door. But I already know it's too late. Looking at the back window, I see the girl looking at me with a shocked face. I scream. "NO!"

Next, the pain of the street. I start to roll across. The only thing I can do is just and wait. Finally, I stop. When I stop, I just lay there. I could just lay there and wait for death. But I don't. Instead, I get up. I made a promise to that girl. I promised that I would save her. But I didn't keep that promise. Instead, I abandoned her. I tried. Thinking of it, I start to get angry. "DAMMIT!" Looking at the car, I make a resolve. I will keep that promise. It's not over yet. I haven't failed. If I can find a way to catch up to them, I can save her.

I begin to look around, when something catches my eye. Someone riding a bike down the street. And at a very fast speed too. Who can go at very fast speed like that? Wait. I know someone who can. No… it can't be. Taking a closer, I see who it is. And I'm right. It's Hayate. Running to him, I yell, "Hayate!"

He sees me. And he has a pretty shocked/confused/worried look on his face. When I hold out my hand, I see he knows what I'm getting at. While running, I see that my glasses are cracked. Well, that's great. I take them off and put them in my coat pocket. When he's gets at a close enough distance, he holds out his arm. Grabbing his arm, he helps me swing onto the bike. I put my feet on the screws holding the wheels, like I would usually do, and put my right hand on his shoulder.

When I'm comfortable, he finally asks, "Haruki! What are you doing here? And what happened to your hand?"

I keep my eyes straight ahead. "Never mind that! Keep going! We have to catch up to that car! There's a girl in there who's been kidnapped!"

"I know!"

I put a surprised look on my face. "Wait. You do?"

"Yeah! I'm going to save her!"

I look at him. "You too?"

He turns around with a surprised look on his face. I look him in the eye. We have the same goal. Whatever our reasons, it doesn't matter. I put on a grin. "Ready?"

He responds. "Yes. Let's do it."

We're right behind the car now. Right before we ramp off the car, we hear the girl yell, "Hayate!"

With so much speed, we launched into the air very high. Looking down, we can see the shocked look on their faces. But when I see the girl's face, she has a happy look on her face. But her face turns into surprise when she sees me. I give her a grin in return.

Landing, we skid from the car. Stopping, me and Hayate say, "Villains! Hand her back to us at once!" And to our luck, we get hit. I can feel the blood coming from my head. Flying through the air, I feel as though I've died and gone to heaven. That it's my time. But then I remember what I was doing. That's right. I have to save her! I'm not ready to die! Not yet! Not until I've kept my promise!

Looking beside me, I can see that Hayate is still alive as well. Spinning, Hayate lands on the windshield. While I land on the trunk. I can feel the demon inside me as I look at the two idiots. "I thought we told you to give up the girl."

Apparently, we scared the living crap out of them, because they didn't hesitate as they said yes.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the police has arrived, and they're arresting the kidnappers. While I'm standing there, I begin to just want to have a rest. I'm beaten up. Not only am I beaten, but I'm pretty bloodied as well. I feel and see the blood coming from my head. And the blood coming from my hand. Although it feels weird for some reason.<p>

Looking around, I see that girl we saved coming toward us. "Hey! Your wounds! Are you guys alright!" She stops in front of us.

Looking at her, I give her a smile. "Yeah. We're all right. I don't know how but…" Right as I'm thinking of something to say, she hugs me. Surprised, I look down at her.

She looks up at me. "I'm glad you're alive. After I that incident, I thought you died. I was worried." She was worried about me. Me? A person she met like a half hour ago? I get face-to-face with her. "See? I kept my promise. We got you out of there." I smile.

She smiles. "Looks like I'm indebted to you guys."

Hayate speaks up. "In that case, this time, find me… a new job…"

Turning around, I see Hayate faint. Shocked, we turn to him. "Hayate!"

"Nagi!" Turning around, I see the other girl. I one I ran into at the store.

"Maria! Quick! Hand me my cell phone!" I turn to the girl. "Wait. Is that your name?"

She looks at me. "Yup." She speed dials someone on her cell. I sit there frozen. It's happening. The dream I had is happening. It's finally happening. I didn't expect this to happen so soon. After the girl, my bad. Nagi hangs up, she looks at me. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Shaking my head, I look at her. "No. I'm alright. It's just…" I turn away, and I sit there quietly.

Nagi says, "What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." I turn to her again. "Help is on the way, right?"

"Yeah. He'll get help soon." She then looks at my hand. "But you need help too. Why haven't you taken this out yet?"

Looking at my hand, I can see that the knife is still stuck in my hand. No wonder something felt weird. "Huh? Oh! I forgot it was there." She looks at me as if I'm crazy again. "Gimme a second." I put my other hand on the handle, and begin to pull. It's painful.

Seeing me struggle, Nagi goes, "H-Hey. Let me go get help."

I look at her. "No. I got this." Using all of my strength, I pull harder. It hurts. But if I don't pull this out, It could get stuck in there. After probably about 10 seconds, the knife comes out. When it does, I yell in pain. Feeling relieved about the knife being out, I sit. Looking at Nagi, I drop the knife on the ground. I smile. "It's out."

Hearing the sound of a helicopter, I look up. To my surprise, there IS a helicopter. I look at Nagi. "Is this the help?"

Nagi goes, "Yup." She calls to her friend, Maria. "Hey Maria. Himegami's successor hasn't been decided yet."

Maria responds. "Yes. What about it?

Nagi turns to her. "Let's make him the successor."

Maria is taken back. "Huh!"

"I promise I'd pay him back. He asked me to find him a new job. That's why he'll be …Nagi Sanzenin's new butler."

I look at her. "Wait. Hayate… is going to become your butler?"

She looks at me. "Uh-huh. Come on. Let's get in."

* * *

><p>After loading Hayate in and ourselves too, we take off. Maria is wrapping my hand in bandages. Nagi is sitting across from me. We're chatting.<p>

"Wait. I haven't learned your name. What is it?"

I look at Nagi. "My name is Haruki. Haruki Masako. Pleasure to meet you."

Nagi smiles. "Well… you already know my name but… I'm Nagi Sanzenin."

Maria speaks up. "And I'm Maria. Her maid."

I turn to her. "Yeah. I ran into you at the store. Thanks for handing me back my glasses."

Nagi becomes surprised. "Oh. You already met her. Speaking of which, where are your glasses. How come you're not wearing them?"

"Oh! Well… they broke." I pull out my glasses from my coat pocket. "After I was forced out of the car, they broke when I fell on the street."

"Ah! I'm sorry. Because of me, you got injured. And your glasses broke too."

"No. It's alright. I'm glad I was able to keep my promise."

Maria goes, "Promise?"

I look at Maria. "Yeah. I promised that I'd save her from the kidnappers."

Maria looks at me. Then she looks at Nagi. "How did you two meet?"

Me and Nagi look at each other. "Well… it's a short story. We met in the car of the kidnappers."

"Hey." Nagi turns to me. " That reminds me. Why were you in that car? And what was he talking about? The one in bad sunglasses said your parents sold you. Is that true?"

Remembering the horrible incident, I go, "Yeah. It's true. They sold me because I was a burden. I was making them waste money on me. Or… at least, that's what they said."I look down in sadness.

Because of what I said, they stayed quiet. After Maria finished bandaging my hand, she began to wipe the blood from head. "Well… it's looks like your like Hayate. Only stronger." says Nagi.

Being surprised at what she said, I say, "Eh? I'm not stronger than Hayate."

"Then how come you're still conscious? You got ran over too. And you got your hand stabbed, and got forced out of a car."

Damn. I didn't know I took so much damage. "Well that's because I wasn't hit directly by the car. Unlike Hayate. Who did. I mean… yeah. I got hit too. But I didn't get hit as much." I turn to Maria. "Speaking of wounds, how am I turning along?"

"You're alright," says Maria, "Although you've lost a lot of blood. How are you feeling?"

When she mentioned the blood, I felt really weak. "All right. But now I feel weak. Oh yeah!" I snap my fingers. "Nagi! How do you know Hayate?"

Nagi has a surprised look on her face. "Oh. Well… um… you see… Hayate saved me from these goons who were trying to take me away. And I said I'd pay him back for his kindness. So he…" Nagi starts to blush.

I have confused look on my face. "Huh? What did he do?" Her silence made want to shake the answer out of her. But finally, she answers my question.

"He… he confessed to me."

One second, I have a confused look on my face. Next, a WTF? look on my face. "Wait. He confessed?"

"Yeah"

"As in, 'I love you' and all that lovey dovey stuff?"

"Yes." With each passing question, her face blushes even more.

I had to think about this. Hayate confessed to a girl like Nagi? Okay. Think Haruki. There are a few things I have on my mind:

1:Hayate is a lolicon?

2:If he is, he picked a really cute girl.

3:What the hell?

I look at her with a uncertain look. I turn to Maria to confirm. She returns the same look to me. I think to myself, I'll have to ask Hayate about this personally. Once he wakes up, that is.

After cleaning my head, Maria went to bandaging it. "Sit still." This day has all been but crazy. Well… I did say that today was not our day. But still! I think about all the events that led to this. And I find myself believing that I have bad luck. But… would you call it bad luck to be cared and given a job as a butler? I don't know. Then again, I'm not the one becoming a butler.

"All right. You're done." I'm brought back to reality by Maria. Touching my head, I feel the bandages. I turn to her. "Thanks."

"It's nothing. But when we get to the mansion, you need to rest."

"Mansion?" It's at that moment that I look out the window. Looking down, I see a mansion. Just as she said. "Wait. You… guys… live here?"

Nagi turns to me. "Yeah. It's pretty small, isn't it?"

I turn to her. "Small? THIS is small?" She nods. "What part of this is small?"

Realizing it at the last minute, I realized that Nagi isn't your average rich girl. No. She's more rich than she seems. Hayate, you are becoming a butler for one rich girl. If only you were awake right now.

* * *

><p>After landing 20 minutes ago, I'm sitting down, sipping tea. We're waiting for the doctor to finish examining Hayate. During this time, I took this chance to look around. The place was extremely fancy. Everything looked like it cost a freakin' crap load. I best be on my best to not break anything that would cost a lot and make me end up working for them to pay it back. …Why does that sound familiar?<p>

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the doctor comes back. "How is he doctor?"

"Well, he did hit his head considerably hard… But nothing life threatening at least…" Hearing that, I relax. "He's probably been training his body everyday. He has a miraculously strong body… But his head has always been bad."

"Urk!" Hayate, what kind of training did you do? More importantly, what the hell did you do to your head?

"Well, if anything happens, call me." Maria opens door and lets him out. I sit there, dumbfounded. If he isn't in any serious danger, then why the hell did my dream make look like he was? I swear, I'm not ordinary.

"Hey Haruki," I turn to face Maria. "I want to ask about you and Hayate."

"Sure. What about us?"

"He caught up to a car and got ran over, and still lived. You were pushed out of a car, and got ran over as well. But you stand alive as well. The question is… are you two human?"

I stand there for a moment. Thinking of a answer. "I think we are."

Maria stares at me with a weird look. "Uh… alright. But it's not human."

Nagi speaks up. "And Hayate will be my butler. His body is probably made of a new breed of cells! Right?" She looks at me.

"*teardrop* Not that I know of."

"Maria. If only you were there. He saved me from two guys in the park. He kicked their asses in one move."

I laugh. Hayate could do that. I think he could. "And then he confessed his love to you, right?" I cross my arms.

Nagi turns to me. "Yeah! He did!" Her face was sparkling.

"So… what exactly did he say?" I need to know if he said the right words. He could have said something wrong. I mean, when you're confessing to someone, you have to use the right words.

Nagi thinks. "I can't exactly remember but… he said something like, 'I want to run away with you'. Or something like that."

I just stand there. Unable to move or speak. D-Did I hear that right? 'I want to run away with you'? She said that. Right? I'm not hearing things, right? Don't tell me that Hayate was actually trying to… no. He couldn't have. … I'm gonna definitely ask him about this.

Nagi starts walking towards the door. "Hey. Come and get me when he wakes up."

I nod. "Alright. Will do." And with that, she goes into another room.

Maria turns to me. "Well Haruki, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll go see if Hayate is awake. After that, I'll go rest."

Maria smiles. "Alright. Let me know if there's anything you need. You know the way to his room?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." I open the door and walk into the hall. I lay against the door. I have to ask him. If he did do what I think he did, he had to have a reason to do it. I start running to his room. This is one crazy Christmas.

When I get to his, I open the door. I expected him to be asleep. Or probably awake. Instead, I find a empty bed. "Eh!" I look around. He left. But where the hell would he go? I sigh. This is just great. My bad luck continues.

Ch.2 end

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Well... that's the end of Chapter 2! I'll be working on the next very soon! Thanks to those who read this! And reviewed! And with that, I'm off!<strong>


	4. Ch 3:Understanding the Misunderstanding

**A.N. Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update. My internet went off so I couldn't do an update. But we paid it so... here I am.**

**I would also like to thank Gitah-Muttan for reviewing! Along with EXBLOOD and geororo. Sorry for the late thank you.**

**Oh yeah. One more thing. I thinking of doing this from a third person point of view. So... in case you don't the first person.  
><strong>

**Moving on. To anyone's who reading this, here's the disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN HAYATE NO GOTOKU OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC, AND THIS FANFIC. IF YOU'RE READING THIS, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3:Understanding the Misunderstanding<p>

"This… day… really… SUCKS!"

I'm leaning against the wall in the hall, really tired. I've been looking everywhere for Hayate and still have not found him. Where the hell is he? Where would he go? Better yet, what's going through his head? He doesn't know the position he's in right now. He might think he's dead or something. More importantly, how does he have the strength to move? He got ran over for Christ's sake! I wouldn't be able to move. But wait… that's me. Hayate is different. He's stronger than me. But even if this IS Hayate, even he wouldn't be able to go far. And with that, I begin running.

I have to find him fast. He could collapse somewhere. He could get killed. Or even… for the love of!

I smack my head against the wall. After I did that, I immediately regretted it. What the hell am I doing? I got injured, and here I am, hitting my head.

I put my hand against the bandages. They not wet. I didn't reopen my wound. I let out the air I was holding in. Relaxed, I look down the hall. And begin to think again.

Nagi said that Hayate wanted to run away with her. Could he have been trying to kidnap her? No. He couldn't have. Hayate is not that kind of person. But… why was he there to save Nagi? I mean, why was he in the park in first place? So many questions, and a single lost Hayate. I gotta hurry.

I check every room I come across. Open the door, and look around. Then I begin to search thoroughly. And still no Hayate. Doing this routine with at least 30 rooms, I begin to get really annoyed.

Finally, at one point, I just fall face flat in the middle of the Hallway. I have to find him. What if he ran away? Then Nagi wouldn't get her butler. And also, Hayate wouldn't get a good home. He'll be living on the streets. Alone, poor, and abandoned. I need to find him! And quick!

Next thing I knew, I heard a scream. Well… it wasn't exactly a scream but… somewhat close to it. I don't know if there's a word close to it but… I'll find out later. Anyway, from the sound of the voice, it was Maria's. She's in trouble! I get up and begin to sprint.

Following the sound, it came from here. Without hesitation, I pull open the door, and run in. "Maria!" I yell. "Are you o…kay?"

I stand there. Frozen. I see Maria. In the bath. And she's in the middle of getting out. I see everything. I can't describe it 'cause this FanFic is rated T. And we just stand there. Looking at each other. Although, I'm now looking at her face. And that's it. I saw what's supposed to be hidden. But… it's at this point that I realize that this is the bath room. And I barged in on Maria.

Blushing, I turn around very quickly. And I just stand there. Unable to break the silence. But I force myself to say something. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-so sor-sor-sor-sorry I… I…" I shut up. Unable to think of anything else

I'm assuming that Maria is just standing there. Then I hear her get out of the water. I hear her footsteps hitting the floor. And finally, I hear her speak. "Uh… never mind that! Haruki. I need your help with him!" She puts her hand on my shoulder and spins me around.

"Ahhhhh!" I'm about to close my eyes when I see that she has a towel on. I let out a breath of relief. "Oh. Okay. Wait. Hayate?" It's when I look past her that I see Hayate. Passed out. And the bath. The bath is red. As in blood red. And I see the source: Hayate's head. His wound must have reopened. …That clumsy idiot. Then, I realize something. Hayate and Maria. In the bath together? … I don't know what's going on but…I'll have to ask Maria later. Right now, we need to focus on Hayate. And with that, we then begin to fix Hayate.

* * *

><p>Later, after a lot of work and embarrassing things, we're in the room that Hayate's supposed to be in when I first got in. Hayate is still out, and me and Maria are sitting next to each other. Not saying anything. Well… what should I say after seeing somebody naked? Nice body? Hell no! But I got to say something. But to my surprise, Maria speaks up first. "Ahem. Maybe Nagi's first impression on you was correct."<p>

"Eh? First impression?" I look confused.

Maria is still looking away. "She told me that when she met you, you kept staring at her. So she first thought that you were a pervert."

"Oh." I look down. So that's what she meant. I was about to leave it at that, when I remember what she said before telling me this. I turn to her. "Wait! You don't think I'm a pervert, do you?"

Maria stays quiet. And she's still looking away from me. "You don't understand! I heard you sorta scream! If there's a word for sorta screaming, I'll find out later! And I thought that you were trouble! Ahh! Not trouble! 'In' trouble! And I rushed in to help! Not… well… You know what I mean." I feel myself to begin to blush. I look away.

To my surprise, I get turned around by Maria. She's holding my face in her hands. "M-Maria?"

She smiles. "I was just kidding. You don't seem like the kind of person who would be a pervert." She giggles. "You looked funny and cute just earlier trying to explain."

I begin to blush even more. She was playing with me. And she doesn't seem mad at me. I close my eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to do it."

We sit both sit there like that for a while. "I'm really glad."

"About what?"

"That my glasses are broken."

Maria looks at me with a face that tells me that she was lucky my glasses were broken. She lets go of my face. "Oh! About your glasses… let me see them."

I pull them out and them over to hand to her. She looks at them. "They're really broken. I'll fix them for you."

I look surprised. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to be of trouble."

She smiles. "It's alright. I don't mind. After all, you and Hayate saved Nagi. If it weren't for you two, she probably wouldn't be here now."

I smile. "It was nothing. I wanted to keep my promise. I don't like breaking my promises. It's just not right. So…" I stand up. "…if you ask me to make a promise, I fulfill it to the best of my ability."

Maria just sits there. Then she smiles.

"Oh!" I remember something. I turn to Maria. "Maria. I have a question."

"What is it"

"It may not be any of my business but… why were you and Hayate in the bath together?"

She blushes. "Ah. About that…" She then explains what happened after I left.

"Oh. I see. I wonder what was going through Hayate's head. I have a lot of questions to ask him." I look at him. He's still unconscious.

Maria looks at Hayate. Then she turns to me. "Are you two brothers?"

I turn to Maria. "No. We aren't. It's just that… Me and Hayate are best friends. We met ten years ago. Although it's blurry, I can still remember it. His parents seemed nice… until I got older. I started see that his parent's were horrible. But he didn't seem like them. He was different. We worked at a lot of jobs together. Trying to get money for our parents. So we can live. We were both poor. Along with that, we went to the same High School. We had lots of friends. Or… somewhat. He knows what I'm bad at. And I know what he's bad at." I look up at the ceiling. "He has a brother though. Although we don't know where he is right now. He has the tendency to save people who are in trouble. So he's somewhere out there."

"And what about you? Do you have any siblings?"

I look down at the floor. "My brother and sister are dead. I don't know how though. My parents didn't give any details."

Maria puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something bad."

I look at her. I take her hand. "It's alright. I don't know why but… I can't seem to remember much about them. So don't sweat it." I smile.

It's at that point that we hear Hayate. He's moaning. I turn to Maria. "He's beginning to wake up." I let go of Maria's hand. "I'll go inform Nagi." I walk to the door.

Maria asks, "You know which way to her room?"

I turn to her. "She should be in the room around the corner and in the 3rd door on the left, right?"

Maria looks surprised. "How did you know?"

"I heard some sounds coming from there while taking Hayate here." I look confused. "Why? Something wrong?"

Maria shakes her head. "No. I'm just surprised is all. You have great hearing, Haruki."

I smile. "Thank you." And with that, I opened the door, and walked through. I begin to head towards Nagi's room.

It takes me at least ten minutes to get there. I remember what Nagi had said about the mansion. _"It's pretty small, isn't it?" _I still don't see how the hell this place is small. But… she's really rich. This probably nothing compared to another mansion. Shrugging it off, I poke my head in through the door. "Nagi?"

I see Nagi sitting down on the floor, cross legged, playing a game on a huge TV. She pauses it, and turns around. "Oh. Haruki. How did you know I was in here? Did Maria tell you?"

I walk in. "No. I heard sounds coming from here. So I thought that you would be in here." I begin walking to her.

"You did?" She stares at me. "Are you sure that you're not some kind of super soldier?"

"*sweatdrop* No. I'm not some kind of Spa**an." I shake my head. "Anyway, Hayate's waking up. I came to get you."

Nagi smiles. "Oh. He is? Thanks."

I nod. "No problem. Come on. He's probably surprised right now." I'm about to turn around, when something catches my eye. I freeze. I turn to the TV. "Wait. Is this S**er S**sh Br*s M*l**?"

Nagi looks at me. "Yeah. You play it before?"

I shake my head very fast. "No! I've seen commercials about it though! I've been wanting to play it ever since it came out!"

Nagi holds out the controller to me. "Do you wanna play it?"

"Could I?" She nods her head. I'm about to take the controller when I stop myself. "No. Right now, we have to go see Hayate. We can't keep him waiting."

Nagi looks surprised. "Oh. Okay. But you're free to play it. Just ask me."

I look at her with a surprised look. "Are you sure?" She nods again. I smile. "Thanks. Now let's get to Hayate."

She gets up. "Alright. Let's go." I hold open the door for her. When walks she through the door, I follow. Then we start to walk towards Hayate's room.

Walking, I decided to chat with Nagi. "So that was your room? You have a gam***be in your room?"

Nagi shakes her head. "No. That was just the Nin**ndo room."

I stare at her. "…You're serious?"

She nods. "Yeah. There's also the P*3 room, P*2 room, P* room, the *bo* room, *bo* 360 room, etc."

I have a frozen look on my face. Did she really just say that? Nagi sees my face. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. You're just more rich than I thought you were."

"Oh." Nagi looks away. "Yeah. I'm really rich. I have this huge wealth at my hands. I can get whatever I want."

I turn to her. "If you live in this mansion everyday, playing those games whenever you want, you must lead an awesome life."

She turns to me. "You think?"

I nod. "Yeah. For me, that's not something I could've done everyday."

She looks at me. Then looks forward. We stay like that until we almost reach Hayate's room. Before I open the door for her, she goes, "Wait. Not yet. I have to ask you something."

I get a surprised look on my face. Then I take my hand off the door handle. "What is it?"

"What do you want?"

I stand there for a minute, trying to figure out what's she talking about. "What do you mean?"

She's looks a pissed at my response. "I mean, what do you want? Hayate asked me for something, what do you want?"

It takes me a few seconds to realize what's she's talking about The favor. "Oh. That. I don't know. I mean…" I think. "It's not that I don't want to accept your offer, it's just that… I don't know." I look down at the floor.

Nagi just stands there for a while before she comes over to me. "Then how about living here?"

I look up at her. I stare at her for a while, before finally asking, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, your parents sold you. So you can't go home anymore. And you don't have any other relatives to live with, right?" I nod. "Then you can live here. I owe you that."

I look at her in surprise. I'm shocked that she's giving me a chance to live here. In this huge mansion. I nod my head. "Okay. But just until I find somewhere else to live. Agreed?" I hold out my hand.

"Agreed." She takes it.

"Alright." I let go. "Now that that's over with," I grab the door handle. "Shall we go see your new butler?"

Nagi nods. "Yes. We can't keep him waiting forever." And with that, I open the door. And we walk in.

Once we walk in, I see Hayate sitting on the bed instead of laying on it. I can only guess that him and Maria have been chatting while they're been waiting for us. Upon seeing me, he's surprised. But Nagi is the first to speak. "So you're awake and well?"

Hayate responds. "Yes. I feel much better now. Thank you so much. And I'm sorry about the request back at the park." He looks down.

Huh? He said sorry? Was he sorry for confessing or what?

I turn to Nagi. And she's starting to blush. "Yes well, I was a bit taken back but, I'm not against it or anything."

Did he really confess or what? I'm starting to get confused. What did he do?

"But we don't know each other well so, I'm not too sure about rushing the steps."

Hayate looks at her a bit confused. Nagi continues. "Anyway, I've given it some thought after that too! You were looking for live-in work, weren't you?" Hayate looks surprised. "Then be my butler here at the mansion."

Hayate looks down a bit. "Butler?"

Then Maria speaks. "Ah. Lady Nagi. How about asking his situation first?"

Nagi turns to Maria. "But we do need a replacement for Himegami." She turns to Hayate again. "Besides, your toughness is greater than anyone's. He was moving even after getting hit by a car."

I laugh. "Well… that's the Hayate I know. Well… I think. I didn't know he could survive after getting run over by a car." I look at Hayate. And I see that he has tears in his eyes. But he doesn't look like he's about cry.

Maria continues. "But Hayate doesn't know what a butler does, does he?"

"I'll do it!" says Hayate. We all turn to Hayate. Then at lighting speed, Hayate's on his knees holding Nagi's hands. "Leave it to me, Milady. No matter what happens, I, Hayate Ayasaki, will protect Milady, even at the cost of my own life!" He has determination all over his face.

Nagi blushes. "Y-You idiot! Don't say such an embarrassing thing in front of Maria." She looks away, but looks back him. And then, they're just standing. Looking at each other for a while. Maria has a worried but happy look on her face. Well… she's smiling, but I don't think she's really happy. I walk over to her. "Is something wrong?"

She turns to me. "No. Nothing." I have a confused look on my face. Wondering what she's thinking. And before I knew it, the night was already over.

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruki?"<em>

"_Yes?"_

"_You know I'll be there to protect you, right?"_

"_Yes! I can always count on you, right?"_

"_Yes. I'll always be watching over you. So no one can hurt you ever again."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Hey. You're my little brother. I'll always look after you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p>I wake up. I sit up. I sit there for a while. Thinking of the dream I just had. What was that? I only heard words but… who was that? That person knew my name. He called me his little brother. Was that my brother? I try to remember something about him, but nothing comes up. Why can't I remember? But… then again, I can't remember anything in the past. Anything except... the times I spent with Hayate. It gets me wondering what's wrong with me.<p>

I looked around. I see the room all neat and everything. Remembering what happened last night, I check myself. I still had bandages on my hand, but the bandages on head were gone. Where were they? The wounds on my head were fully healed, so I guess I shouldn't be wondering where they went. It really wasn't a dream. It was reality. I get out of the bed. I start looking for something to walk in. I don't want to walk around in the halls bare-footed. I looked in the dresser. When I opened it, I see all these nice clothing on hangers. Very tempted to try on all of them, I resist and turn my attention to the bottom. I find some slippers all lined-up neatly. I pick the black pair to wear. I start to put them. After I finished putting them on, I open the door, and walk in the hall.

After I close the door, I hear a voice down the hall. "Good morning Haruki."

I turn to my right to see Maria walking towards me. She was wearing her maid uniform like last night. I smile. "Good morning Maria. How are you doing?"

Maria smiles. "I'm fine. And you?" She stops next to me.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just woke up."

"How are you feeling?"

I nod. "I feel really well. Thank you."

Maria puts her hand on my forward. Then she starts searching my head through my hair. "Has your head healed?"

I nod. Feeling a little embarrassed about what she's doing. "Yeah. It's fully healed. Thanks for helping me."

Maria takes her hand off my head. "It's all right. After all, you did help save Lady Nagi."

I laugh. "It was nothing. I did promise her to save her." I begin to think about what me and Nagi agreed to last night. That's right. I'm only here until I find another place to live. I ask Maria. "Maria. Is everyone up?"

She nods her head. "Yeah. Hayate's trying on his butler uniform. And Nagi is in her room."

"What about you Maria? What are you doing?"

She looks down the hall. "I'm going see the head butler. He wants to talk to me about what happened last night."

I have a surprised look on my face. "There's a head butler?"

Maria looks at me. "Yes. He wants to be updated every now and then on current events. I'm going to tell him about Hayate."

"Oh." I look down. Thinking. Then I ask Maria. "Can I come?"

Maria looks surprised. "Are you sure?" I nod. "Well… in that case, follow me."

Maria leads the way to the head butler's office. While we're walking, I take this opportunity to chat. "So what's the head butler like?"

Maria answers. "He's a nice and kind man. But he's also really strict. Considering that he's the head butler. So he handles everything. He has to be serious when it comes down to Lady Nagi."

Surprised, I think. He sounds like a good head butler. I guess I should be on my best behavior.

Within a few minutes, we're at the office door. "This is it." says Maria. Maria's about to open the door, but I stop her. "Um… Maria?"

She turns to me. "What's wrong?"

"Should I be worried?"

"About what?"

"Well… he's the head butler. We have to also tell him that I'll be living here, right?"

Sensing where I'm going with this, Maria smiles. "Don't worry. That is what you asked for, right?" I nod. "Then it's okay. Nagi approved of what you asked for. So it's alright. Just relax."

I look surprised. I stand there for a while. But then I realized something. "Wait a minute. How did you know what I asked for?"

"Nagi told me." Surprised, I just nod. "Okay. And thanks Maria." Maria just smiles. Then she opens the door.

We walk in. Upon walking in, I look around. The office looks all neat. There's a carpet going straight down the room. It leads to a desk. On the wall behind the desk, the a sign that says, 'Head Butler'. Along with that, the room is quite large. It's big enough to the point that you could have a Y*-G*-O*! duel in here.

Looking forward, I see someone sitting in the desk. I can only assume that it's the Head Butler. "Hello Maria. Good morning."

Maria responds. "Good morning, Klaus. How are you?"

He stands up. "All right." The Head Butler is pretty old. He has light blue (which I mistook as white first) hair on his head AND his mustache. He wearing a brown butler coat with a red tie. He wore glasses and has blue eyes. He eyes locked on me. "And you are?"

Maria clears her throat. "Klaus. This is Haruki. Haruki Masako."

I nod. "Good morning. It's nice to meet you uh… Klaus, was it?"

He stands up and begins to walk toward us. "Are you a new butler?"

I get surprised. "Eh? No. I'm not becoming a butler. I mean… I don't think I would be a good butler." I close my eyes and smile.

Klaus looks a little relieved. "Good. Such a poor looking person is not fit to be a butler."

I become a little pissed. "Who are you calling a poor looking?" is what I wanted to say. Instead, I say, "Hahaha. Right."

Maria starts. "Klaus. Haruki will living here now. As a favor for Haruki saving Lady Nagi's life."

Klaus turns to Maria. "Is that so? Yes. I heard how she was kidnapped. So you were the one who saved Milady?" I nod. "Then on behalf of the Sanzenin Family, I thank you for saving Milady's life. Please. Make yourself at home."

"Eh?" I'm taken off guard by his little speech. I bow. "Ah. It was no problem. I promised that I would save her. And besides, I didn't do it alone. My friend helped me."

Maria continues. "Yes. And Klaus, Nagi has hired his friend to be Himegami's successor."

Klaus turns to Maria. He then fixes his glasses. "New butler? Well yes, I am aware that we need a replacement for Himegami but, what is this…"

I fill him in. "Hayate. Hayate Ayasaki."

Klaus turns to me. Then turns back to Maria. "Yes. What is this Hayate Ayasaki like?"

"Hmmm… let's see…" Maria begins to think. Then she answers. "He chased a car doing 80m/h and caught up to it on a bicycle and got hit by it like he was trash and was still fine."

Klaus looks at Maria with a worried look on his face. "Maria. What kind G**dam is that?"

Maria responds. "No Klaus. He is human. Don't worry."

Klaus begins thinks over about Hayate. He's holding his hand on his chin. Thinking. Then he finally answers. "The likes of him won't suffice as our butler. Please have him leave."

Me and Maria both shocked. We start to protest. Me and Maria both go, "But…"

But Klaus continues. "Okay? I trust I can leave this to you?"

Maria remains silent. And so do I. He looks likes he won't change his mind. So there's no point in me even bothering to say anything.

Me and Maria both walk out of his office. We both stay quiet. unsure what to do. And finally, I ask, "Maria. What are we gonna do?"

Ch. 3 End

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That was the third chapter! I'm sorry if I took too long. Or if you were waiting for this chapter. I promise to update faster. Until then, please leave a review on what you think! And also tell me if you want this in third person or you like it the way it is. See you next time!<strong>


	5. Becoming a Sanzenin butler in a bad way

**A.N. Hey guys! How's everything going? Great? Good! Hahaha! (Silence) ...**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. And after reading a review from geororo, I read that you asked me to do a third person point of view. Well... I agree. Let's do this chapter from a third person point view!**

**Haruki: Whoa! Wait! You mean we're not gonna do it from my point of view anymore?**

**Flare Region: Nope. We're not.**

**Haruki:*Angry* Why not?**

**Flare Region: Well... I hate to say this but... I find it hard to image what you're describing. I mean... you're okay. For an OC. *Smile***

**Haruki: What the hell are you talking about? That's how it was written! That's not my fault!**

**Flare Region: Well... it kinda is.**

**Haruki: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Flare Region: Yeah. It is. Anyway, without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

**Haruki: No! No! No! It's not! This chapter's not starting unless you guys agree to continue my first person!**

**Hayate: Haruki. Just stop. It's over.**

**Maria: Yeah. C'mon. It'll be fine.**

**Nagi: Yeah. Stop whining. Just let the chapter start.**

**Haruki: No! I won't! (points to me) Not unless he agrees to resume from my POV!**

**Flare Region:... (Turns to the screen.) Give me a moment please.**

**Few minutes later...**

**Haruki's all tied up in a chair with duct tape on his mouth. Nagi, Hayate, and Maria are in a corner, scared for their lives.**

**Flare Region: Now that that's all done, let's start. (Walks to Haruki) Anything to say? (Rips off the tape)  
><strong>

**Haruki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You bastard! This isn't over!**

**Flare Region: Geez. Persistent, aren't we? (Looks at the screen) You guys read the new chapter while I deal with my OC here. (Pulls out a bat from nowhere and has a evil smile) Hehe. This should be fun.**

**Haruki: Wait! You're the author. Can't we talk about this?**

**Flare Region:(Looks happy with a VERY creepy smile) Nope. (Approaches Haruki)  
><strong>

**Haruki: Whoa! Wait! (Turns to the screen) DISCLAIMER:**Flare Region does not own Hayate no Gotoku or anything. The only thing he owns is me and this fanfic**-AHHHHHHHHHH! (Fades to black)**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4:Becoming a Sanzenin butler… in a bad way<p>

Upon hearing the answer from Klaus, Haruki and Maria were uncertain what to do. Outside Klaus's office door, Haruki and Maria stand there. Leaning against the door. Klaus has trusted Maria to tell Hayate to leave. But Maria felt that she couldn't do that. Not that easily. Especially after hearing Hayate's story last night. Haruki stands there. Unsure of what to do. He felt that he can't live here if Hayate had to leave. Haruki's able live in the mansion because of the favor he had asked for. But Hayate would only get to live here if he worked as a butler. And Klaus has denied him. Not face-to-face. But had told Haruki and Maria. Unable to think, Haruki asks Maria a question. "Maria. What are we gonna do?"

Maria stays quiet. Unsure of what to tell Haruki. She knows that Haruki would protest if she told him that she plans to actually tell Hayate to leave. So instead, she tells Haruki, "I don't know." After she said that, she turns to Haruki. Seeing him down, she grabs him by the shoulders and says, "Don't worry. We'll think of some thing of something. For now, let's go see Hayate."

After hearing Maria's answer, Haruki smiles. _Right, _thinks Haruki. _I have to trust Maria. I'm sure she'll think of something._ "Alright." says Haruki. "Yeah. We'll think of something." Haruki stays quiet after that. Still unconfident.

* * *

><p>Looking in a mirror, Hayate looks at himself in his new butler uniform. Liking it. Haruki and Maria walk in the room to see Hayate spinning. Seeing how he looks in different angles. Haruki becomes even more sad seeing how happy he is. <em>Wait until he hears the news.<em> thought the sad Haruki.

Maria smiles. Unsure of how to tell him. For now, she decides to just play along. Maria nudges Haruki. "Don't look sad. We can't let him suspect what's wrong. So just play along. Smile." Haruki forces a smile that's too good to be true. "How this?" Maria stays quiet for a while. "*sweat drop* Yeah." She turns towards Hayate. Who's still spinning. "How's the fit?" asks Maria

Hayate turns to Maria. "Great! It fits perfectly!" Hayate spins a few more times.

Maria smiles again. "That's good to hear. I spent last night altering it."

Hayate becomes surprised. "Eh? You did this Maria?"

Ignoring the question, Maria opens the door into the hallway. "Well then, let's begin our work." Hayate and Haruki both walk through the door. With Maria walking through last.

_Alright. _thinks Haruki. _I have to play along. For Hayate's sake! _Face filled with determination, he begins a conversation. "So Hayate, excited to begin?"

Hayate turns to Haruki. "Yes! Very excited!"

Haruki laughs. "I'll bet! You best be on your best to not get fired. Hahahahaha-! Eh?" Haruki stops. _What the hell am I saying? He's already been fired! Well… by Klaus anyway. C'mon Haruki! Think of something else to say!_ Haruki changes the topic. "Ahem! So Hayate, how did you sleep?"

Hayate smiles at Haruki. "Yeah. I slept really well last night. I haven't slept on a bed that comfortable before."

Haruki agrees. "Yeah. That's true. It must be nice to be rich." Haruki nods his head. Hayate then asks Maria. "So… what kind of work will I be doing?"

Maria begins to think. "Let's see… since it's the end of the year, absolutely everything must be cleaned." Maria thinks herself. _Klaus said to get rid of him. But… _Maria begins to have second thoughts.

_Alright. Cleaning. That I can do. _Thinks Hayate. _Today's the day that I begin as a Sanzenin butler! _Hayate's face is filled with determination. Determination to not screw this up.

Upon walking, they see Nagi coming out a room. "Ah. Good morning Nagi." says Maria. Nagi replies, "Oh. Good morning you guys."

Hayate walks to Nagi. "Milady. Look at this. Maria fixed these clothes for me." He shows Nagi the uniform. Nagi, looking annoyed, turns her head away. "Well, you better work hard." And she walks away.

Haruki and Hayate look surprised. "Huh? It feels as though she's become cold all of a sudden." says Haruki.

Maria turns her head. "If you ask me, I think she's getting heated up." Hayate & Haruki give a confused look. Then Hayate shouts, "Well, whatever! I'll gain her trust back through work!" Before Haruki or Maria can stop him, Hayate takes off at lighting speed. Maria and Haruki just stand there. Haruki puts his hand on his face. "He's so determined. How can I send him away?" says Maria.

* * *

><p>Nagi sits down on a couch, regretting what she had done. She covers her eyes. <em>I can't believe I let something as petty as that bother me. <em>Maria walks in with a broom and is surprised to see Nagi. "What are you doing in here? I thought you'd be in your study."

Nagi looks to see Maria. "Ah. Something was bothering me." She looks around. "Where's Hayate and Haruki?"

Maria begins sweep. "Hayate is helping me clean. And Haruki said he had to do something."

Nagi, wondering about something, asks Maria. "Did Hayate say anything about me?"

Maria turns a little. "He said that he would regain your trust with hard work." Nagi stays quiet. "If something is bothering you, I think it would be best to talk to him directly."

Nagi stands up. "Yes! Talking to each other is the first step!" Maria nods. "Yup." Then thinks, _Especially the two of you… _

Nagi gets up. Then runs to the door. "I'm gonna go talk to Hayate!" She run out of the room.

After she leaves, Maria says, "Make sure you fix the misunderstanding!" After she says that, the door opens behind Maria. Maria turns to see Haruki. "Maria! Come here! You gotta see what Hayate did!" Haruki has a confident smile on his face.

Maria walks into the room where Haruki came from to see what he was talking about. And when enters the room, she sees the room all clean. Everything was literally sparkling. The floor, the windows, the furniture, and even the light bulbs on the chandelier! Maria was literally at a loss for words. She turns to Haruki. "Hayate did this?" Haruki nods. "Yep. He did all of his when he left us standing in the hallway."

Maria has a surprised look on her face. "But that was less than an hour ago." Haruki nods again. "I know!" He puts on a confident smile. Maria sees Haruki closing his eyes and fist-pumping for joy. She sees him dancing, jumping, and eventually, singing. She begins to think that he's too happy for Hayate cleaning a room in less than an hour. He then begins to hear him mumbling something. Curious, she walks to Haruki. "Haruki?" Next thing Haruki sees is Maria face extremely close. Surprised, Haruki takes a step back. "AHHHH! Don't do that! You scared the living crap outta me!" Along with him saying this, Haruki's blushing.

Maria keeps her curious look on her face. "*sweat drop* Oh. Sorry. I'm just wondering why you're so happy."

Haruki turns away. "Oh. No reason. Just a little excited for Hayate starting his new job today." Haruki gives a nervous laugh. He puts his hand on his chin. Thinking he avoided danger. Maria walks closer to Haruki. Knowing he's up to something. It's not until Maria is right behind Haruki when he realizes what he just said. He turns to face Maria. "Ah! Wait! What I meant was-" he stops when sees Maria so close. "Ah!"

Haruki begins to back up. Maria continues to get closer. "Oh. So what did you mean?" Haruki continues to keep backing up. "Ah. Well… what I meant was… um… let's see…" Haruki begins think. Trying to come up with a excuse. Maria begins to get impatient. "Well? What DID you mean?"

Soon enough, Haruki back up into the wall. Of course, Haruki was surprised. "Ah! Wait! We didn't even talk for long! I only had at least 10 to 20 seconds! Don't I get more time to think up of something?" Nope. That's just how it goes. Deal with it.

Cornered, Haruki still tries to think. "Eh… well…" But still doesn't come up with anything. Maria gets at a very close distance. Not planning on letting Haruki go. "Tell me. What did you mean?" _If he's gonna do something bad…_ thinks Maria. Haruki, who's in a pinch, can't think of anything. Seeing no way out, he looks at the ground. He sighs. "Alright. I'll tell you." Cleary, he knows he lost. "Don't rub it in."

Maria backs up a little. "Well?" Haruki, who's still looking at ground, begins. "Well… I had a plan" Maria raises her eyebrow. "What kind of plan?" Maria bends to try to see Haruki's face. He turns away. "The kind that will let Hayate work here."

Maria pulls back a little. Surprised. Being serious, she asks, "What's your plan?" Haruki then begins to talk. "Well… I already knew that cleaning was one Hayate's specialties. He has many more specialties. Like cooking, serving, strength, speed, etc.. If I could show the Head Butler, Klaus, what he can do as a butler, then hopefully maybe he would reconsider on Hayate." After spilling everything, Haruki stands quiet. Afraid what Maria would do. Expecting something to happen. To be slapped at least. But to his surprise, Maria says, "That's it?" Haruki looks up. Looking at Maria's face. She doesn't look angry. No. Instead, she looks surprised. And a bit happy.

Maria steps back so Haruki can get some space from the wall. When Haruki gets enough space, he asks, "You're not angry?"

Maria shakes her head. "No."

Haruki, curious, asks, "Why not? Didn't the head butler ask you to get rid of Hayate?"

Maria nods. "Yes. He did. But... how can I fire somewhere who can clean this amazing? Haruki. Hayate is surprising. I didn't think he could clean this fast. I'm gonna have to tell Klaus sorry. I can't find a reason to fire him." Maria smiles. "And your plan sounds great. I think it could work."

Haruki stays silent for a while. Surprised by what Maria had said. After a while, Haruki smiles. And bows. "Thank you Maria"

"It's nothing." Maria walks a little closer to Haruki. "Now, let's wait for Hayate to-"

Maria stops. She hears something outside by the front gate. So does Haruki. They both go to the window in order to Hayate being pushed into a car. They see who's doing it. The 'very nice and generous people'. Seeing Hayate being kidnapped, Haruki and Maria just stand there. Appalled by what had just happened. Maria turns to Haruki. "Let's go see Lady Nagi about what had happened." Maria leads way and heads for the door. Haruki soon follows and shakes. "So much for my plan."

* * *

><p>Finding Nagi drinking tea in another room, Maria and Haruki walk in. Maria starts. "Is that alright with you?"<p>

Nagi, unsure of what she means, asks, "What do you mean is that alright? With what?"

"Hayate leaving."

Nagi does a spit take. Surprised. After Nagi finishes her spit take, she goes, "Wait! Hayate left? Why?"

Haruki joins. "That's why were here. We just saw Hayate get kidnapped. We're here asking what happened."

Nagi sits down. "Well... I found Hayate in my study room. He was invading my privacy. So I asked him what he was doing in there. And he was reading my work. I freaked. But then he told me wasn't reading it. And he called it a 'picture diary'. So... I got angry. And I told him to get out. And that's it."

Haruki reacted. "You told him to get out of the manson?"

Nagi answered. "No! I told him to get out of the room! Not the mansion."

All three of them stayed quiet. Understanding what had happened. They all had the same thought.

Haruki:"You don't think...

Maria:"...he thought that 'get out' meant...

Nagi:... get out of the mansion.

They all stayed silent after that. Realizing the truth.

Nagi become angry. "What idiot leaves when he's told 'get out'?

Haruki answers her. "Apparently Hayate. You should have been more specific!"

"I didn't think he'd actually leave the mansion! It's not my fault!"

"Actually,", says Maria. "it is your fault."

Haruki and Nagi look at Maria. "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You didn't put away your work like I told you to."

Nagi doesn't say anything. Knowing she can't argue. Maria continues. "But it's also my fault for not warning him properly." Maria turns to the window. "So I'll ask again:Is that alright with you?"

Nagi stays. Unsure of what to say. Haruki says, "Nagi? Well?" Haruki's worried about Hayate. Hoping he's alright.

Maria, still waiting, says, "Well... if Milady says so, then nothing can be done."

Haruki and Nagi, surprised, turn to Maria. Maria continues. "Let's forget about Hayate."

"Eh?" Haruki and Nagi's reaction.

Maria goes on. "Hayate was employed only because of you, Milady. So, if your desire for Hayate to leave or not work here is your choice. There's nothing we can do."

Nagi tries to talk. "Eh? Wait!"

But Maria doesn't stop. "If you actually hate Hayate, then maybe this sort of events was for the best."

"No! Not really hate..."

Maria turns around with a smile. "Not really?"

Nagi's silent for a while. But finally says, "Well... he did save my life. To abandon my savior like that... it's very unbecoming of a Sanzenin family member."

Maria turns away. "To say one thing then do the other..."

Nagi, unsure of what Maria said, and pretty sure it was something insulting, asks, "Did you say something?"

Maria just smiles. Acting all innocent. "Did I say something?"

Nagi, not believing what she said, turns to Haruki. "Did she say something?"

Haruki acts all innocent as well. "I don't know." Haruki waves his hand. "But more importantly, how are we gonna find Hayate?"

Nagi begins to dial a number. "Well... knowing that the group that kidnapped him was most likely the Yakuza. Even if they are loan-sharks, my information network will definitely find them."

The phone rings for a few seconds. Then stops. Nagi takes the phone to the other side of the room. Turning to Maria, Haruki begins to ask Maria questions. "So... did you intend to do that? Make her do something?"

Maria nods. "Something like that. After all, you can't leave your friend out there, could you?"

Haruki shakes his head. "No. Of course not. But even if she wasn't planning on doing anything, I would've still gone to get Hayate."

Maria just smiles.

Meanwhile, Nagi finishes her conversation. She then sits in a chair. Haruki walks over to her. "Who did you call?"

"Klaus. The Head Butler. He'll find them. Now all we do is wait."

Haruki nods. "In that case, let's get ready. We should be prepared in case they try to fight back."

Nagi waves her hand. "I'll leave it to you two."

"Huh?" Maria and Haruki both respond. Haruki goes, "But... don't you want to apologize? Or... something? For making him leave?"

Nagi stays quiet.

Maria goes next. "Isn't Milady Hayate's master?"

Nagi still stays quiet. But blushes a little. Both Haruki and Maria stare at her. Finally, "I'm just kiddng! Of course I'm going!"

* * *

><p>Much later in the night, Hayate is still kept against his will by the Yakuza. They are at a abandoned storehouse. "Um... where are we?" asks Hayate.<p>

One of them replies. "The Hospital."

_That's so a lie!_

Hayate tries to escape. "Haha. Hey. I've got to do something right now. So..." He tries to walk away. But two people grab him. Preventing him from running. "Hey! Let me go!"

The leader walks forward. "You have no choice. You'll have to be lucky for somebody to save you now."

Then, out of nowhere, a card comes and impales the leader in the head. Causing a massive bleeding in his head. "Bro!" the others act.

Hayate, puzzled, turns around to see two people. He recognizes them. "Are you guys..."

One of them is small. Er... short. The other is tall. They're both wearing masks that look ridiculously stupid. And only the tall one knows that.

Flashback. Location: Mansion:

_Haruki is looking at the mask Nagi told him to wear for when they go to save Hayate. He's stay quiet. Nagi sees his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"Uhhh..." Haruki's deciding if he should tell her or not. He decides not to. "Nothing."_

Snap back to reality:

Hayate gets up. "Mila-"

The short one stops him. "NOOOOO!" Hayate's taken aback. The short begins to talk. "It's not 'Milady'. It's Na... no wait... um... Money..." She then remembers. "Ah! Mask The Money! That's it!" She then points to the tall one. "And this is not your best friend! It's..." She cues him on.

The tall one continues it. Remembering his script. _I can't believe she's making me do this._ He sighs. "My name is Bright Justice! I make sure that justice is not overlooked!"

The others just stay quiet. _Yes. _Thinks Mask. _He said it perfectly! And he sounded pretty good._ Mask starts. "I'm here by request of a girl named Nagi. With a message." She starts to say the message. "'I'm... I'm sorry for driving you out and yelling at you.' That's what she wanted me to tell you!"

Hayate smiles.

Mask continues. "And... you that thing you were reading was not a picture diary! It was her new manga! Magical Destroy!"

Hayate laughs. "I understand."

"Alright. "If you understand, then continuing being a butler at her mansion." Mask turns around.

Hayate nods. "Alright. I will!"

Hayate is then grabbed by the neck. "No way! This kid has a debt to pay to us. And he's gonna pay it off! This paper proves it!" He then pulls out a piece of paper. Showing it.

Bright talks. "So? You think that an illegal piece of crap paper has anything? We're taking him with us! Whether you like it or not!"

The gang begins to get angry. They begin to walk toward the two. Hayate, sensing what they're gonna do, moves in front of Mask. "No! You're not hurting this person! I won't let you lay single finger on her!" Mask is socked by what Hayate did. So is Bright.

Then Bright moves next to Hayate. "He's right. You're not getting past us!"

The leader begins walking to Hayate. "Don't talk so high and mighty, you poor person! Unless you pay of your debt, you not getting away.

Hayate and Bright get ready to fight.

Just then, Mask speaks. "Fine."

The others all turn to her. "Here's your money."

She pulls out a suitcase and opens it. She lets it's contents fall. And from the suitcase falls a LOT of money. The others are all appalled by how much is falling. The leader questions her. "Is... Is that real?"

Mask replies. "Of course it's real!"

Everyone just stands in there spots. Still shocked.

* * *

><p>The Yakuza leader checks the money and puts it back in the suitcase. Realizing Mask DID give them the exact pay. He turns to his men. "Let him go." His men bow. Then back away. He turns to Hayate. "You're lucky. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be getting out so easily." He shakes. "You, and that Masako kid. Both got out of our grasp." He then turns to Mask. "Now you need to get the money back from him." He walks away.<p>

Hayate, grateful about what had happened, turns to Mask. "Mask the Money." Mask turns to him. "Can you give a message to Milady? Tell Milady that I'll work hard to pay off debt."

Mask faces him. "But she meant for that money to be as a gift."

Hayate begins react. Waving his hands in front of him. "B-But I can't! I mean, after all... she came to save me with a ridiculous looking mask."

Mask, or should I now say, Nagi becomes pissed. Because she had actually thought that the mask had looked cool. Bright, or now, Haruki begins to laugh lightly. "I... I told you the mask looked stupid. And even Hayate thinks so." Haruki keeps laughing.

Then, Haruki feels a sharp pain in his ribs. He doubles over in pain. Wondering why, he sees why: Nagi punched him in the ribs. Extremely hard. He then falls to the ground. Hayate begins question her. "Umm... Mask the Money?"

Nagi turns to him. "WORK IT OFF!" Hayate steps back. She continues. "Of course, all money lent or borrowed must be paid back. Using it for justice isn't good. So you will work like a coach horse and pay it back... not a single yen short, pay it back in its entirety to your master Nagi Sanzenin! Got it!"

Hayate, stunned, just replies with a short answer. "Uh... um... yes."

From a distance...

"Hmmm... I guess everything worked out." Maria takes off the binoculars. She turns around to face the Sanzenin guards. "All right. It's alright. We don't need to intervene. So let's go back."

* * *

><p>It's the next day. It's morning. After a long night, the others all returned to the mansion. Analyzing how long it'll take to pay off the debt, Maria is punching in numbers on a calculator. Nagi is relaxing on a couch. Hayate and Haruki discussing about what had transpired last night.<p>

"Haruki. That man said your name. What did he mean you got away?"

Haruki looks down at his tea. "Well... *sigh* I'll tell you later."

Maria turns to Hayate. "Hayate. I've deduced to how long it'll take to pay off your debt."

Haruki turns to Hayate. "C'mon." Haruki walks to Maria. Hayate follows.

When they get to her, Hayate asks. "Okay. How long?"

With a smile, "Forty years."

Hayate and Haruki just stay quiet. Actually, both are shocked at the result. Unsure of what to say. But Hayate's the first to speak. "Haha. Well... a debt is a debt. I can't argue with that."

Nagi speaks. "Just to let you know, there's no bank that'll lend you that much money. Be grateful!"

Haruki looks at Maria and Nagi. "Forty years?" They both nod. Haruki puts his hand on his chin. Pondering. Thinking. Planning. Finally, "What if I help?"

They all turn to him. "What?"

"I'll help you pay it off... so that way, we'll pay off your debt much faster."

Hayate tries to stop him. "No. Haruki."

But he continues. "No! I'll help you pay it off! I swear! I promise! I won't back out!"

They all just stare at him. They already know how he won't break a promise. He proved that when he helped save Nagi.

Hayate, still unsure, walks towards him. "A-Are you sure?"

Haruki nods with eagerness. "Of course I'm sure!"

Knowing it's too late, Maria gives him a paper with Hayate's debt on it. "Ummm... here's how much he owes."

Haruki takes it. Not looking at it first. "What's wrong? His debt can't that much."

Hayate begins. "Actually... that's the debt my parents left me with."

Haruki faces Hayate. "Oh. So it's your parents fault you're in this predicament. Well... it can't be that much." Haruki begins to look at the paper. "I mean... you're parents couldn't have left that mu-" He stops.

The others just stare at him. Knowing this is how he would react. Trying to stop him. Hayate walks towards him slowly. "Uh... Haruki?"

He speaks. "Is it too late to back out?"

The others just look back. Maria talks. "Yep. It's too late."

Haruki just speaks out of shock. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! 156,804,000 YEN!"

The others just nod. Maria clears her throat. "Well, Haruki." Haruki jumps a little. "Since you promised to help pay off Hayate's debt, you, as of now, shall become a Sanzenin butler as well."

Haruki just stands. Looking dead. Knowing he can't do anything now. He nods. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath:<strong>

Haruki: "Since I'm stuck here to help pay off Hayate's debt, I can't leave anymore, can I?"

Nagi: "Yep. You can't."

Haruki: "...Dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Okay. I finally uploaded this. Sorry. I know I said I'd update faster, but I've been through a lot. I've moved. And I don't exactly have a lot of time anymore. Especially with school in now. Hehe... anyway... the next few chapters will be originals. There may be a few parts with the manga and anime but... it'll be original. I think. Anyway. Thanks for reading. And tell me if you liked the third person better than the first person better. Bye! <strong>

**P.S.: Review please!**


	6. Ch 5: Now

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm still writing the re-written chapters, but I couldn't see to why as I shouldn't continue with the story. So...here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5: Now<p>

Haruki:"Maria. Are you sure?"

Maria:"Haruki. Of course I'm sure."

Haruki:"But... I'm not sure this is right."

Maria:"Haruki. Just put it in."

Haruki:"But... If I put it in-"

Maria:"Haruki! Just put it in!"

Haruki:(Puts it's in)"Alright. It's in. Now what?"

Maria:"That's not deep enough."

Haruki:"I'm sorry?"

Maria:"Haruki, if this gonna work, then it has to be deeper. Now push it in deeper."

Haruki:(Pushes it deeper)"That deep enough?"

Maria:"Yeah. That's it. Make sure it's good."

Haruki:(Double checks)"It's good."

Maria:"Great. Now let's get moving. Quick."

Haruki:(Begins to move)"Is this good?"

Maria:"Yes. Now... are you ready to blow?"

Haruki:(Nods)"Yeah. Alright. Maria. Get ready for your world to be blown. Literally."

Haruki pushes the detonator, causing the area to explode. The place where Haruki placed the bomb detonated. Exploding. Causing a chain reaction in where Maria had placed the other bombs. The entire field began to be filled with dirt.

Hayate and Nagi went to see what was going on, seeing the entire field being blown to hell. The trail of explosions was heading in their direction. At their secret base, Hayate and Nagi went back into the base to prepare for the explosion. Nagi began to curl into a ball to be ready. Hayate wraps himself around Nagi, using himself as a shield.

"Hayate! What are you-!"

"Don't worry Milady! I'll protect you!" He hugged tighter.

Nagi had begun to blush. She hid her face to prevent Hayate from seeing it. They both closed their eyes. Ready to face the explosion.

When the explosions had reached the base, nothing happened. Puzzled, Hayate opens his eyes. He looks forward, wondering what's going on. Nagi does the same. They both keep their position. Then, out of no where... BOOM.

The Base explodes. Blam. Ka-Boom. Whoosh. Whatever. Anyway, everything was blown into little pieces. Their Base was destroyed completely.

From a distance, Haruki and Maria are looking from binoculars. Seeing the huge explosion, Haruki and Maria grin. "We did it!" Maria and Haruki high five each other. They begin to go the broken down base.

When they reach the base, they see that everything was blown into hell. Pieces of wood everywhere, weapons lying on the ground, everything. Far from the base, Maria sees Hayate and Nagi. She nudges Haruki. "Over there." She ponits in their direction.

They walk over to them. They bend down to see them. Hayate HAD used himself as a shield. Hayate is still holding onto Nagi, despite the fact that's he totally drenched. Nagi is a little wet, but still safe. Both are unconscious from the blast. Haruki sweat drops. "Wow. He really protects her from everything. Even in a game." Haruki closes his eyes.

Nagi begins to wake. She opens her eyes. Maria gets in her view. "You okay Nagi?"

Nagi nods weakly. She then sees Hayate on top of her. She blushes extremely red. "AHHHHH! HAYATE! W-WHAT-!" She stops. Remembering what he had done back in the base, she quickly shakes her head. "Hayate! Are you okay?"

Hayate's eyes open slowly. He smiles weakly. "A... Are you okay Milady?"

Nagi, who had been to blushing, goes into anger. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"

Hayate responds with, "It's my job to protect you. Even at the cost of my life." He smiles.

Nagi's anger then transformed into graditude and embarassment. She puts her face into Hayate's chest, her blushing starting to show. She mumbles. "T...Thank you."

Haruki gets on on knee of front of Nagi &Hayate. He turns to Hayate. "Hayate... you really REALLY care for Nagi. She's your first priority." Hayate was gonna say something, but Haruki holds up his hand. Indicating he wasn't finished. "You take your job really seriously. You didn't care for your own life, only Nagi's." Haruki puts his hand down. "Despite the fact that we were playing with water, you risked your life to save Nagi. But next time..."

Haruki slaps Hayate on the back with a LITTLE force. Hayate makes a sound to indicate that it hurt. "Try to relax more."

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

The four, Hayate, Haruki, Nagi, and Maria, were bored. Unsure of what to do. All four were sitting in Nagi's study. Trying to think. It was when Maria then got the idea. "Let's play a war game."

The other three turned to her in confusion. "Huh?"

Maria began to explain. "We're bored out of our minds, right?" She stopped to lets the others answer. The others nodded. She continued. "So... in order from keeping us bored we should play a war game."

Haruki, out of curiosity, began. "You mean like, with guns, grenades, and bombs?" Like C**l *f D**y?"

Maria nods. " Yes. Like that." Maria then holds up one finger. "Except there's one thing."

Nagi starts next. And she points out the obvious. "You mean how we can't play with actual guns?"

Maria nods again. "Correct. If we played with actual weapons, we'd end massacring each other. So... to replace the actual bullets and explosives, we'll use water."

Hayate holds up his hand. Maria points at Hayate to start. "But if we play with water, it'll still extremely hurt. As if we're actually being shot. Am I right?"

"Yes. Exactly right." Maria claps her hands together. "So... what do you think?"

The other three all turn and stare back at each other. They begin to think about it. The possibility that one of them would actually be injured with big injuries was extremely small. It was Haruki who answered first. "Sure! I'm up for it! Let's do it!" Haruki begins move in his seat all enthusiastic.

Hayate goes next. "Yeah. Sounds like fun. Why not?"

Nagi answers last. "Um... sure. It could also help me with an idea for my manga. I'm ready."

Maria gets out of her seat. "Then it's settled. We'll play war. Now... let's pick a team member." Maria points her finger at Haruki. "Haruki. You're with me."

Haruki looks back surprised. He points a finger at himself. "Me? You want to be partnered with me?"

Maria nods. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Haruki shakes his head. "No! Not at all! I just want to know why. I assumed that you were gonna partner up with Nagi. You know? Girls vs. Boys? Master & Maid vs. Butlers?" Haruki makes gestures with his hands.

Maria walks towards Haruki. "The reason is because if I partner up with you, then Hayate can partner up with Nagi. And that way, Hayate won't be at a disadvantage. Imagine..." Maria holds up a finger. "If I was partnered up with Nagi, then me and Nagi could come up with a strategy to lure out Hayate by putting her in danger. And Hayaye will do anything to protect her. So..." Maria points a finger at herself. Then points a finger at Haruki. "If you and me partner up, they would be no disadvantages."

Haruki nods. "Oh. I see. That would be the best." Haruki gets up. "Alright then. Let's do this. To the yard!" Haruki points to the yard through the window.

And that was how their game of war started. Which led to the explosions.

* * *

><p>The four had gone back inside the mansion as the game was finished. With a entire mess left in one of the many back yards, Nagi had the Sanzenin SP do the cleaning. The SP's looked at the entire mess the four had left during WAR. As they surveyed the damage, they felt that they were gonna be there for the entire day.<p>

It has been four months since the incident at Christmas Eve, and since Hayate and Haruki had been working as butlers. The four worked hard in order to pay off the debt. Seeing in how it would take forty years to pay off the debt, they have since decided that they shouldn't be in any rush to finish. Since then, they've relaxed.

Soon, the day after Haruki had promised Hayate to help pay off his debt, Haruki was to see Mr. Klaus for an inspection. Although, knowing what lied ahead, Nagi went with Haruki to his inspection. Klaus, has Nagi would know he would, refused Haruki.

"No! This will not do!" Klaus's nostrils flared, face showing disapproval, pacing. "He isn't fit to be a butler, nor does he have the qualities of a Butler! He would bring disgrace to the Sanzenin family name!"

Nagi and Haruki waited patiently for Klaus to finish his rant, watching him with their eyes, which are filled with boredom.. "Look at at him! He has the poor face of that of a homeless person! I allowed Hayate to become a butler, because it was a request from Lady Nagi herself! But for him! I won't allow it! I disapprove!" Klaus stops and begins to pant, becoming tired and exhausted.

Haruki and Nagi wait awhile in case he starts up again. After a good minute, Haruki replies. "Look Head Butler, no offense to your butler rules or anything, but frankly, I don't give a damn." He spoke with a cold and firm voice, a voice that Nagi felt the deadly aura come from him as he spoke, a voice she had yet to hear. "I made a promise to Hayate in front of Nagi, and Maria. And I never go back or break a promise. So, Mr. Klaus, I'm not asking your approval to become a butler. I''m saying I WILL become a butler. And until Hayate's ENTIRE debt is payed off, you're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not."

Klaus had taken a few steps at Haruki's statement. _He may be threatening, but..._ Klaus was entitled to his opinion. And his opinion was that he disapproved of Haruki. Despite the deadly vibe he could feel from him.

Easily sensing the tension, Nagi decided to put an end to this feud. "Klaus." Her voice was a matter-of-fact voice. "If I were you, I'd suggest that you give up."

Klaus was taken aback at her words. He bounced back. "Lady Nagi. No offense, but I won't. He won't be a butler, because I won't allow it! So, Lady Nagi, I'll take a precaution. Why do want me to give up to this rude and poor butler?"

Nagi, becoming quite furious herself at Klaus for his senseless rules, continues with a steady voice. "Because... I don't want a fight between Butlers. Knowing who would win." She nods her head in Haruki's direction. Klaus's face is filled with shock and hurt.

"Milady!" He begins to protest, but Nagi's holds up her hand. Klaus just stands there, thinking. He begins to think of his chances. He could fight this poor person and defeat him in front of Nagi. And the poor guy would beg at his feet to become a butler. Then say he would reconsider. Then say no. He viewed that in his mind.

But then... he considered the other possibility. They could fight in front of Nagi. And... Klaus considered this... what if this poor person was really REALLY strong? If he was, then there were chances that this person could beat the living daylights outta him. He considered this possibility very low. But... possible.

Klaus had finished thinking. He looks straight towards the two. Both standing there, waiting for his answer. Finally... he comes to a conclusion. "Go to Maria for your butler uniform. She'll give you what you need."

The two just stood there, absorbing his words. They turned to leave. As soon as Haruki opened the door, Klaus's voice boomed. "HOWEVER! If I find flaws in your progress, then I will fire you."

Haruki didn't turn as he heard his words. Nagi looked at Klaus, then at Haruki. Nagi could see how serious Klaus was. She couldn't tell what Haruki was thinking. After some silence, Haruki replied. "Good luck with that." Haruki opens the door wider. He gestures for Nagi to go first. Nagi moved, glad to get away from the tension. Haruki soon followed, closing the door gently. Klaus goes back to his chair behind his desk, and sits. "Hmph! This boy."

After Haruki had closed the door, Nagi turns to Haruki. Her voice filled with surprise. "Man Haruki. I didn't think that you could get so violent. More importantly, I thought that you didn't want to become a... butler?"

Haruki faces show depression. He leans against the door, thinking about what he had said back there. "(Cry) Why? Why me?" He hits his head against the wall. "(Sigh) I didn't. But... I made myself the fool. I made the promise. So..." He turns to Nagi, his head still in contact with the door. "I'm stuck with you guys. Whether I like it or not."

Nagi sweat drops. _Whatever happened to your serious statement to Klaus?_

Soon after, Haruki goes to see Maria. Haruki tells Maria what Klaus told him. Maria begins to go through the butler suits they had. There weren't many they had, but Maria pulls out a specific uniform from the closet. It was a dark-red uniform, whereas Hayate's was dark-blue. Maria pulls it out and hands it to Haruki. Haruki looks at the uniform in awe, liking the way it looked. He goes to the mirror and holds it in front of himself. Looking at the reflection, he sighs. Imagining what lies ahead.

"I spent last night altering this. Do you think it will fit you?"

Haruki looks at it more closely. Thinking. Soon... "Yeah. It should fit." He turns to Maria. "Thanks Maria. You've done a lot for me."

Maria smiles. "It's not a problem." Maria slaps Haruki on the back. "Besides... you're gonna have to work hard if you hope to keep your promise to Hayate." Maria smiles as she says this.

Haruki feels the hairs on his back lift. Haruki looks back at his reflection with uncertainty. Maria continues. "Also... if you fail... I could have you condemned. Telling the SP's that you walked in on me while I was taking a bath on purpose."

Haruki sweat drops. He turns his face to Maria slowly. "Surely you jest?"

Maria giggles. She begins to head to the door. "Do you want to find out?"

Haruki gulps.

* * *

><p>The four were standing in a vacant room, checking themselves. While Haruki and Maria were checking themselves to see if they were injured, Hayate was checking Nagi. Haruki and Maria could easily see the blush on Nagi's face. Although, she didn't see them.<p>

Hayate was patting her on the shoulders, her stomach, her head, back, and arms to check if there were any open wounds, or broken bones. Nagi's face went extremely red as Hayate got face to face to her. She was using all her strength to stand still, to not freak out. To just... stay... calm. Hayate noticed her face turning red. "What's wrong, Milady? Do you have a fever?"

Hayate put his forehead against Nagi's. Nagi felt that she was going lose control or faint. His face was really close to hers. She could easily see herself and Hayate kissing. She pushes that thought away. Hayate pulls back and looks at her, his face in confusion. "No fever. But yet your face is extremely red." His eyes meet hers. "What's wrong, Milady?"

Haruki and Maria make glances at each other. Disappointment on their faces. Seeing how clueless Hayate was, they both shook their heads. _It would have to be a miracle for Hayate to notice Nagi's crush for him._ He added to himself. _Unless we told him right here and now, but what fun would that be?_

Nagi just stared back at Hayate, meeting his gaze. Unsure of what to say, she looks down at the floor. Using her reserve strength, she finally answers him. "N-No. I'm j-j-j-j-just f-f-fine."

Hayate's still stares at her. "Are you sure?" He grabs a hold of her shoulders, becoming a little worried. He waits.

Nagi nods her head forward. Hayate lets go. "Okay, if you say so." Hayate stands up. "Don't worry Milady, you're not harmed." Nagi only nods.

Haruki and Maria finished checking themselves as well, while also watching Hayate's and Nagi's scene. The two begin to walk toward the other two, with no haste. "Any injuries on your end?"

Hayate and Nagi turn their attention towards the others. Hayate turns to answer. "Nope, we're alright. We don't have any." He adds, "What about you two?"

Haruki shakes his head. "No, we're alright too. No casualties on our end." Haruki adds to his sentence, "But... despite the fact that we're uninjured, that doesn't mean we're a mess ourselves."

It was at that point that they realized that he was right. Looking down at their bodies, they saw mostly mud stains, and rips. They were scarred as if they'd been through a real war.

Haruki looks at himself all around. Then he looks at the others. "We really need to take a bath. All of us." He added, "Not all together, of course."

Maria nods at his statement. "Of course not. That'd be ridiculous. Taking a bath all...together..." She starts to stop, then stops altogether. Haruki and Maria both look at each other, remembering the incident four months ago, what Haruki once considered a gift. His Birthday gift or Christmas gift, he had no idea. Now, Haruki resisted the urge to look down at Maria. They both blush.

Hayate and Nagi just stand by and look at the two, wondering why they were acting this way. Soon though, it was Nagi who decided to break the silence. "Um...what's going on between you two?"

Both reacted. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Both were really tensed. In order to keep them in suspension, Haruki thought quickly. "In any case, let's go Hayate! We have to go get ourselves clean!"

Haruki walks to the door, grabs Hayate's arm, then begins to drag him. "Hey! Wait! Haruki! Stop!" His protests had no effect.

"No time! We have to hurry if we're continue working! We can't work while dirty!" Haruki drags him past the door and slams it. Maria and Nagi flinch at the sound, then stood silently, brooding about what happened.

* * *

><p>Soon at night time, sitting in the bath tub, letting Maria wash her hair, Nagi was sitting patiently. Nagi wasn't as dirty as the rest were, but still, needed a bath. The scents of the water, grass, and dirt, along with Hayate's scent, had left her smelling pretty bad. She wasn't reluctant to take a bath.<p>

Both had decided to jump in together since the guys had the big bath. Plus, it'd save time, or rather, neither one of them could stand to be dirty any longer and wait for the other to finish. Maria was positioned behind Nagi in the tub, so she could clean her. Naturally knowing that she couldn't do it herself.

No longer being able to stand the silence, or the drips of the water faucet, or the sound of her hair being washed, Nagi decides to start a conversation. "Hey uh…Maria?"

Maria, who had been thinking something, looks at Nagi. "What is it?"

Nagi was trying to find the right words to make it sound right, to not cause a misunderstanding. "What...do you think about Hayate? These past four months?"

Maria was a little startled by the question. Maria then looks up at the ceiling. "What do I think of Hayate? Hmmm..." Maria stopped to ponder. "Well...I think he's a capable person. He's proved himself as a butler during the time he's been with us, especially when he's protecting you. Why?"

Nagi stares at her reflection in the water, seeing herself blush at that fact alone. "Just asking. He may have a poor face, but he works really hard. Klaus was wrong about him." She smiles. "He really is good... as a butler, and as a boyfriend."

Maria sweat drops. _That was a misunderstanding... and it still is._ Maria looks out the window, seeing one of her many gardens in the night. _But... because of that misunderstanding, things are like this the way they are. Hayate nor Haruki would be here if it weren't for that misunderstanding.  
><em>

She's in thought again as Nagi asked another question. "And Haruki?"

Maria jumps a little at the question, surprising her, guessing where this conversation might be heading. "What about Haruki?"

"What do you think about Haruki?"

Nagi was tempted to look up to see her face, but thought better of it. Maria wold scold her and tell her to sit still.

To tell the truth, Maria's luck helped her out. Maria blushed slightly at the question, remembering the incident back on Christmas Eve. Haruki had told her that he only went in to help, hearing her yelp. He had thought that she was in trouble, not in the bath.

_Although... _Maria thought. _I criticized him for not reading the bath sign on the door. If he had read that, then that incident wouldn't have happened._ Maria was, once again, in thought when Nagi said something again.

"Maria. Well? What do you think of Haruki?"

Nagi was trying not too sound forceful in her question, and she succeeded. She wanted to know why both Maria and Haruki were acting weird at the mention of taking a bath. She was already on the edge of her seat to hear what happened.

Maria was thinking of something to say, while not raising Nagi's suspicion. "Well... I think he's a capable person as well. He's also proved himself quite well, making sure there are no mistakes in his work."

Nagi knew what Maria was talking about. Like Klaus had told him, if he found any flaws in his work, he would fire him. And Haruki, as they know, made sure of himself that he did everything a butler should do. He succeeded at that. He even looked online, asked Hayate, and Maria, what a great butler does. It was as if his life depended it.

But Nagi still wasn't satisfied with her answer. So she decides to keep on pressing Maria on the matter. Until she gets some sort of idea of what happened between those two, she wasn't gonna let up.

* * *

><p>Thinking like Nagi, Hayate was also trying to get Haruki to spill what happened. The two both jumped in the bath, unwilling to stay dirty any longer, and began to just relax. That is...until Hayate begins questions Haruki.<p>

Pursuing the same goal Nagi was after, Hayate kept thinking up ways to make Haruki tell him what happened, but Haruki always found ways to avoid them. And Haruki was sure of what he was doing. _He always try, and never achieves his goal. Not yet._ Haruki was beginning to run out of ideas, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could avoid the questions. He knew that when Hayate was determined and focused on one thing, he would get that done. He's not sure if he could survive anymore questions.

Hayate was beginning to ask another barrage, when all of a sudden, the power goes out. Hayate and Haruki both sit still, in the darkness, unsure of whether they should move or not.

Haruki looks all around, taking in his surroundings. Hayate follows, moving slightly in the bath, as if they were under attack. Haruki looks at the huge rock in the middle of the bath, thinking of how this could be useful if attacked.

Hayate is the first. "Looks like the power is out. This is just our luck, in the bath, and it's extremely dark." Hayate puts his hands in front of him, slightly unsure of where he was headed. "I can still see fairly, how about you?"

Haruki got out as slowly and quietly as he could, which was pretty well, not making a huge splash or little motion in the water. "I can see perfectly well." Hayate was about to ask how when Haruki holds up his hand. "Remember when we got those jobs being security guards for a jewelry store?" Hayate nods, remembering it all too well. His sleep schedule was thrown off for weeks. "Well... my vision of looking in the dark became crystal clear after that."

Hayate got out, doing the same as Haruki to make a little as sound possible, then stood up. He walked towards the area where they kept their uniforms, and began to search. Haruki starts walking towards Hayate. When he reaches him, he speaks with a serious voice. "Hayate, don't you find this a bit strange?"

Hayate pulls out his boxers, then proceeds to put them on. Haruki turns around without him having to ask. "Find what strange? That the power is out? No. The power going out could have been because of our WAR game earlier."

Haruki shakes his head at Hayate, who he gestures for him to turn around too. Hayate hands Haruki his boxers, then turns. "Hayate, if that was case, then why didn't it go off sooner? The chances of that happening were relatively small." Haruki finishes putting his boxers on, then gets his pants. "Hayate. I'm just making assumptions here but..." He pauses.

Hayate, not liking the way he hesitated, looks at him with a serious expression. "But what?" He finished putting the pants on, then proceeds to his shirt.

After moderate silence, Haruki continues. "I think we're being attacked." Haruki proceeds to his shirt as well.

Hayate kept his serious expression after what Haruki had said, then began to think with him. "Wait. Haruki. Why would we be attacked? What could they get for attacking-" Hayate stops, seeing Haruki's face still and serious, realization dawned on him as he figured it out. Haruki was putting on his coat and grabbing his tie when it happened. Without hesitation, Hayate starts down to the door, his face full of worry. "Milady!"

Haruki stood there for at least a second when HE realized what he going to do. "Hayate, wait!" Haruki dashes after him, throwing his tie on his neck, letting it hang. His body was still damp from the bath, but thought little of it. He had to stop Hayate.

Hayate had just gone out the door when he reached him. He grabs a hold of him by the sleeve, stopping him. Hayate tries to wriggle free from his grasp, but Haruki keeps a tight grip on him, despite how hard that is. He grabs Hayate by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks "Hayate. Listen!"

Hayate still continued to struggle. "No! I have to get to Milady fast!" He tried to mask the worry on his face with little succession.

Haruki feels his grip loosening him. _Act fast._ Thought Haruki. "Hayate! Listen! Nagi will be alright. As long as they don't know where she is, she'll be fine. But first, you have get a hold of yourself!"

Hayate stops, staring at him. They both stand there for a few seconds, while Haruki waits for Hayate to answer him. Finally... "Alright." Hayate's breathing resumes normal tempo. "Okay. What should we do first?"

Haruki lets go of Hayate, backing off a bit. "Well...first thing we should do is get fully dressed." He gestures to Hayate, who had not yet zipped his zipper, and his coat not on. "Then, we'll go search for them. Klaus isn't here, so there's no way to alert the SP's. We're on our own." He said. "Like I said, as long as they don't know where they are, they're safe."

"Oh? So you do know where they are?"

Haruki froze at the sound menacing voice, his eyes widening. He's about to turn around to face this assailant, when he feels something against the back of his head:Cold, hard, and hollow. He knows that that's the barrel of a pistol. He makes no attempt to move.

Hayate's eyes widen as well, seeing his friend in trouble. He begins to work out a plan to do something, when a barrel is placed against his head as well. He abandons the idea of a plan.

Both stand there, unable to do anything, except maybe face the inevitable. The thug behind Haruki speaks with his menacing voice again. "Now...if you could show us where you Lady is, then maybe, just maybe, we'll let you live." The thug got cocky, his grin widening. "Now...put your hands in the air. And lead us."

Haruki and Hayate both raise their hands in defeat. Or...so the thugs thought. When they raised their hands in the air, Haruki made eye contact with Hayate, his eyes gleaming. Haruki then begins to grin, and Hayate then nods his head slowly, ready to follow suit to whatever he had in mind. Haruki spoke up loud enough just for the thugs to hear him. "Too easy."

The thug behind Haruki grin disappears, now frowning. "I'm sorry, boy? Wanna try saying that to my face?" The thug adds a deep growl to sound more threatening. He cocks his pistol, ready to shoot if the need occurred.

Haruki, who stood there silently for about three seconds, replies:"Alright."

The next few moments were a blur.

Haruki's hands reacted fast and grabbed the thugs pistol arm, having a extremely tight grip on him. The thug bends down in pain on how hard he grabbed his arm. The thug then was caught off-guard at the next thing. Using his strength, Haruki flipped the thug over his shoulder, hitting him hard against the floor. The thug felt the air being knocked outta him. He couldn't move.

The thug behind Hayate becomes startled at the sudden turn of events. He proceeds to shoot Hayate, when Hayate then ducks and crouches. Hayate brings his left leg in a 360 sweep, knocking the man into the air, who's about to fall face flat. However, Hayate doesn't allow that. Hayate then gets back into a standing position and grabs the mans head. Hayate then knees him in the head, knocking him unconscious. The man then falls on his back, not stirring.

The thug groans at the pain Haruki inflicted upon him, and tries to move his pistol arm. Haruki plants his foot on the arm to prevent him from doing so. Haruki takes the pistol from his hand, then bends down towards the thug. When he's close at his face, Haruki repeats himself. "Too easy." Haruki flips the pistol in the air, grabbing it by the barrel, and pistol whips him. Which knocks him unconscious.

Haruki and Hayate both just stand there, victorious. Haruki gestures to the unconscious men. "Okay, change of plans. We'll tie these guys up, duct tape them, and hide them." Haruki grabs the thug and begins to lift him with little effort. He strides to the Bath Room.

Hayate grabs the other one and lifts him as well. He catches up to Haruki as they enter the Bath Room again. They place them both on the ground as Haruki begins to look for a rope of some sort. Hayate asks, "After we tie them up, then we'll go looking for Milady and Maria?"

Haruki turns his face to Hayate, with a smile on his face. "Correct."

Ch. 5 End

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! That's over. To tell you the truth...that was actually my first time writing a action scene. I though it came out pretty well. But...that's just me. Leave a review, please!<br>**


	7. Ch 6:The Aftershock

**A.N. Hey. I'm back.**

**Sorry it took awhile. I didn't get a lot of chances to write this, so I decided to break this chapter in half. I thought I kept making chapters too long, so I made them a little shorter.**

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6: The Aftershock<p>

As soon as everything went out, Nagi screamed out of total fear. The power suddenly went out on short notice for the two girls. Nagi instinctively latched onto the nearest person, which was Maria. She instantly wrapped her arms around the maid.

Maria, on the other hand, just stood there. Taking in on what just happened, Maria quickly looked left and right, checking for something. She then turned her attention to the frightened Mistress. "Looks like the power is out." Maria didn't know it, but she repeated the exact words Hayate said, who was currently trying to find them.

"You don't think?" Nagi accidentally put some anger in her sentence.

Maria reacted calmly. "Don't worry Nagi. It'll be alright. Hayate and Haruki should be doing something about this as well." Maria started to move to get out. "For now, let's go find them."

Nagi stood still like a statue, reluctant to go anywhere in the darkness. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-"

Maria started to tug on her. Finally, she was able to move her, which took a lot of work.

She almost slipped once she got on the floor. Luckily, Nagi regained her senses in time for her to grab onto something to give them their footing. Maria assisted. Having avoided falling, Maria begins to walk to the towel rack. "Unfortunately, I forgot to bring extra clothes. So… for now, I'll have to use the towel."

Maria reached for the towel and pulled it off. She began wrapping it around herself. Nagi went and grabbed her bath robe, following suit.

Maria reached out for the door knob. "Alright, let's go look-" Maria stops short as she hears voices down the hall. Unfamiliar voices, both rough.

"Man! We're lucky we actually broke in!" Maria listened calmly through the door.

"Yeah, I know. And with a place this big and rich, we couldn't even be more lucky!"

Nagi, who had been standing still for a while, asks, "Who is that, Maria?"

Maria turned around quickly. "Shhh!" She put a finger to her lips. Unfortunate for them, that the thugs heard them.

"Hey. Did you hear that?" The footsteps they had been making stop short.

"Hear what?"

"There were voices."

"Voices? You must be hearing things."

"No. I'm sure I heard it. And it sounded like it was close by."

The foot steps start again, which abruptly stop in front of their door. Maria, thinking quickly, grabs Nagi forcibly and pulls her and herself behind the door path. Nagi was about to say something in protest, but Maria clamps her hand over her mouth when the door opens.

The door opens slowly and quietly into their bathroom. The doors open arc begins to head towards Maria and Nagi, then stops, ensuring their safety.

Maria, thinking fast, gets her muscles ready, planning to counter whoever is at the door. It didn't sound like anyone they knew, and it definitely wasn't Hayate nor Haruki.

But all hopes and plans Maria had were soon sucked.

Right before she was going to spring from her position at the first sight of the enemy, his hand went first in view. But in his hand, he carried a pistol, which was firmly gripped. At that sight, Maria sat frozen, fear creeping into her body at the sight of the weapon. Nagi would gasp at the sight, but the fear in her was already well filled. She knew that one sound from them would get them caught, or worse, killed.

The man's entire body had come into their view by now, as he slowly stepped lightly, thinking that there was someone in the bath. He was quite tall, thin, bulky, and dressed all in black. He wore a black mask as well, in order to conceal his face. Soon, another man had come into the room as well. His clothes were similar to the other mans; the only exception was that he was bit on the chubby side.

The chubby thug looked around as well, his eyes not wandering behind their door. He was looking around in confusion, unsure of what his partner was thinking. "What are you looking for?"

The other thug quickly let out a breath. "Shhh!" The chubby thug looked at him with curiosity.

The man then, with speed, pulled back the curtain, expecting to find someone. He points his pistol at the tub and begins to fire his clip. Nagi and Maria flinch at every shot he takes, shooting at thin air.

Instead, he found nothing, nobody. He wasted an entire clip into nothingness. In anger, he hastily lets go of the curtain. He pushes the chubby thug out of his way. "Hey! What's going on?"

The man didn't look back, but did almost slip. He grabs onto his accomplice for footing. The thug was pulled a little, as if he was used to being pulled like that.

The man stands up in confusion, fazed. He looked around in order to find out what, and that was when he saw it. He kept his gaze on it, and soon, Maria saw what he saw: the trail of water coming from the tub. It was moderate size, but enough to lead it to them.

Maria's heart rate soon increased, feeling s if her heart would just jump out and say, "I'm here!" Luckily for her, it's impossible. Well… at least in this fanfic.

The man looks back at the trail of water, seeing the drops leading to the door. He walks to the doors position and keeps his feet light once again. He empties his pistol with another fully loaded clip, pulling it back and cocking it ready. He keeps his eyes keen into the water, seeing his reflection. He stops to where the trail stops: outside the door. Or so it seemed.

He stands up and stretches his body, then faces his companion. "Someone was in here. But they escaped."

His friend just looks at him. "Where do you think he went?" He gestures his arm to the hall.

The man looks at him seriously. "Not he, they."

"They? In the bath?"

The man walks to him. "This is too much water for one person. So it has to be 'they'. Understand?"

The friend nods. "Yeah."

The man soon rushes out into the hall. "C'mon! We have to find them! They couldn't have gone far! WE WILL GET OUR RANSOM!" He sprints down the hall at good speed.

His friend follows. "Wait, Ken! Geez, gimme a break!" He tries to keep his pace, but fails. Instead he sloppily sprints.

But… he stops and runs back to the door. He closes it to make sure that no one knew they were there, but pointless.

Maria and Nagi just sit there, fearing that they may come back. The fear fully enveloped in them. They're completely frozen to the ground, when Maria gets up and clings onto the wall. Slowly, Nagi does the same. Maria breathes out a few words that were deemed inaudible, but clear to them:

"We've got to get out of here."

* * *

><p>Hearing the gunshots, Haruki and Hayate stop at the sound, clear from their position. They both stand there, letting their imaginations go crazy. Without a moment's hesitation, Hayate sprints down the hall. Haruki follows.<p>

They're both running down the hall when soon, a door in front of them opens abruptly, and three men dressed in black come out. Both armed with pistols, they point their weapons at Hayate and Haruki.

Then, another door behind them opens and reveals two men with the same custom. They immediately point at them, their aim unwavering.

The two butlers look hopelessly around them, outnumbered, in a hopeless situation. The two prepare to face the inevitable.

One of the thugs yells at them. "Butlers! Tell us where your master is right now! If you don't, we'll shoot you!" They cock their weapons; ready to shoot if the need arise.

Haruki opens his mouth to answer. "Why? What do you want with her?"

"We want her so that we can get a ransom!" The others all shout in agreement with him.

Haruki frowns at the obvious response. _Typical, that's what they all want._ Haruki stands up straight, with a plan ready. Hayate looks at Haruki with curiosity, and then looks back the thugs with hostility.

In order to get them even angrier, the thug added one more sentence:"Besides, with a small and frail rich girl, we could have our way with her." He laughs at the thought of it, smiling even more. The others all agree once more, matching his smile.

Haruki and Hayate both look at each end, with shock and disbelief. Hayate's fists start to shake in anger. Haruki's hands are composed for an action of movement he had planned. He begins to think. _They would actually do that? This sick mother fu-_

Haruki didn't get a chance to finish his thought as a huge figure springs behind the group and attacks the group behind them. The thugs are caught off guard as it slashes them, knocking them unconscious. The figure stands over them, victorious.

Haruki raises his eyebrow. _Well what do you know?_ Haruki and Hayate dash forward to meet their foes.

The thugs begin to fire their pistols at them, which Hayate easily evades. Hayate handles his foes close-up, with a uppercut on the one on his left, while roundhouse kicking the one on his right. With so much force, he wasn't the least surprised that they were knocked out.

The thug that had yelled at them fires his pistol rapidly at Haruki. Haruki, pulling out a pistol of his own, and firing the same pace and elevation and position as the other man, he stands his ground.

They wait for a few moments as they stand still. Hayate looks with worry at Haruki, looking for any sign of injury on his body. But to his surprise, and the thugs, he had no injuries anywhere. Hayate looks at him with astonishment, and then grins.

The thug looks at him with fury, mixed with fear and surprise. He ponders on why he has no injuries. He looks at his pistol, then tries to fire another shot, with no avail. His current clip is empty. He looks everywhere, trying to assort what had just happened, but then finds his answer on the floor.

On the floor were their bullets, meeting each other directly at the same position. There was a total of eighteen; nine from him, and nine from Haruki. The force from their shots made each bullet close to the size of coins. He stares at the evidence with utter fear.

He begins to reload his gun, but doesn't get the chance to. Haruki quickly kicks him in the stomach, making him doubling over. Haruki took his opportunity; he quickly moves his foot up towards to his face, performing a back flip and with his leg in an arc.

With much force, he goes out cold, falling on his back. His body goes lifeless, with the exception of his breathing. He drops the pistol, letting it fall to the floor.

Haruki lands in a crouched position, smiling at his actions. He stands on his own two feet, moving forward as he checks to see if he's awake, and then confirms that he's out. He turns to the large figure, who's now standing on two legs, whereas before he was on his hind legs and front paws. "Where the hell have you been, Tama?"

Tama, who was standing confidently and grinning, then goes into a fit of rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHERE HAVE I BEEN'? I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY! I DESERVE A TOKEN OF GRATITUDE!"

Haruki waves his hand. "Yeah, yeah, thanks for saving us. Blah blah blah. Whatever." He goes up to Tama. "You didn't answer my question."

Tama raises his paw to answer, when they hear footsteps shuffling down each end of the hall. "I'll tell you." He nods his head at the halls. "But let's get out of here. There are more coming this way."

Hayate had now joined them at their small inner circle. Hayate nods his head. "He's right. I can hear them. Let's go."

Haruki looks at Hayate. He nods his agreement. "Alright, let's get outta of here." They make their way to one of the doors, when Haruki hears a 'PING!' sound. He looks up.

_**TAMA HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM!**_

The three just look at it, then sweat drop at it. Haruki responds to this. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Staring at it, then just shaking his head, he mutters, "Forget it. Let's go." He opens the door and lets them go first. With swift speed and silent moves, he closes the door fast, without any trace or whatsoever.

The thugs get there and missed their offenders. They look around all of them, wondering where they had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Well... that's it for this chapter. I'm thinking I should probably make it a bit longer, but oh well.<strong>

**And another thing, I'm planning on starting another story. Same characters, of course, but a different idea. I've had this idea for a long time, and I've always wanted to put it into action. Now, it's gonna be. Thanks for reading! Leave a review! It helps me to know what you think of this, and kind of kills me to not know whether this good or bad or you like this or hate it. Thanks!**


	8. Ch 7: A Poorly Written Chapter

**Nagi: You're really going to go through with this?  
><strong>

**Me: I've said this time and time again, yes.  
><strong>

**Nagi: You're going to get hate mail.  
><strong>

**Me: Like I even care.  
><strong>

**Nagi: It's going to throw them off.  
><strong>

**Me: I know! I know! (sigh) But... I got lost where I was going with this skit.  
><strong>

**Nagi: Then why not just skip it?  
><strong>

**Me: (sweatdrop) That'll throw them off even more.  
><strong>

**Nagi: Better than looking stupid.  
><strong>

**Me: Just because you're more rich and intelligent, doesn't mean I'm gonna be hurt by your comments. Now, (points at the audience) let's do the disclaimer.  
><strong>

**Nagi: (sigh) Alright.  
><strong>

**Me & Nagi: Flare Region does not own Hayate no Gotoku, nor does he own it's characters. The only thing Flare owns is Haruki, and this story. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Nagi: And this really horrible chapter.  
><strong>

**Me: Would you shut-(CUTS OFF)  
><strong>

**Enjoy?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ch. 7: A Poorly Written Chapter<p>

Shuffling through the Sanzenin's mansion hallways were a couple of more kidnapping thugs, searching for any of the mansion's residents. Given the orders to capture any of the residents to use as hostages, they were doing their best to try and find anybody. Although, if the residents resisted, or attacked back, then they could kill them. That was the plan. And they were happy with it.

Adorning suspicious black suits, black classy shoes, black neckties, and white button-up shirts, they looked like rich kidnapping gang. Although, people wouldn't know that they were kidnappers, or even dangerous, unless you could somehow see the standard combat pocket knife in their left pocket, along with the machine pistol they sported in their coat pocket. Unless you could see them, you wouldn't have known.

Continually walking the dark hallways, the thugs felt as if they could take on anybody they would run into. However, if they run into two certain butlers, they could have quite a challenge. But our butlers aren't reckless enough to run into danger.

* * *

><p>Hayate had his ear pressed against the door, listening for any sound that they had been seen and followed. He held his breath, as if they had super hearing. He kept extremely still, in case they were out there listening. Tama and Haruki kept a safe distance, in case they were found. Tama hid behind the white couch, in a pounce position, in case he needed fight. Haruki hid behind a brown shelf, showcasing a couple expensive dishes. He kept a eye on Hayate, waiting for a signal to show that they had been found, while Tama was waiting for a signal from Haruki.<p>

Hayate heard a couple footsteps walking past the door, and a couple more go by, being sure to not move. He kept an eye on Haruki, making sure he was ready. Seconds ticked by painfully and long. It felt as if minutes had gone by.

After what seemed like forever, the footsteps finally disappeared, indicating that they had moved further down the hall and missed them. Hayate moved his hand, and beckoned Haruki and Tama forward, indication that it was clear. Hayate met them in the middle of the room. "Alright, what are we going to do?"

Haruki puts his hand on his chin. "Well, we obviously can't go out freely, that'll be bad. We need to get to Nagi and Maria quickly. Who knows how they're dealing with this. We just have to hope that they haven't been found yet."

Haruki looks at Hayate, who nods. Haruki turns his view to Tama, who in turn nods as well. They all begin to make their way towards the only door in the room. Haruki stops and opens the door, peeking down both hallways. Seeing that they're clear, he walks out the room, and motions the others. Once out, Hayate closes the door with utmost silence. All three look at each other, and begin to make their way down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Hayate, <em>thought Nagi, _where are you?_

Nagi and Maria were moving down the hallways, navigating their way to safety. And also being sure not to be found. While although Maria was the one leading, Nagi was able move, thanks to the moonlight entering from the windows. However, while trying to be stealthy, the moonlight could also used against them, giving away their position. Luckily, there were no thugs as far as they could see.

After much trouble, they finally reach Nagi's bedroom. Maria goes to a cabinet that has a hold of fresh new maid uniforms. Maria points towards Nagi's wardrobe. "Find a pair of clothes, and put them on quickly." As soon she said that, a thug came through the door, pointing a gun at Maria.

But then, Maria herself pulled out a assault rifle and then...!

* * *

><p>Haruki just stood there, rereading the script that Nagi gave to him, looking at it with doubt. No. Make it worry.<p>

It was a sunny day at the Sanzenin's mansion. Nagi and Haruki were in Nagi's study room, where Haruki was asked to read a script she wrote for an amateur manga contest. The story she had written was... well... needless to say... sucked.

Haruki had read the entire script, cover to cover, and had a lot of questions. He turns towards Nagi. "Why are all of us in here?"

Nagi raises a finger. "I'm just using us as examples. I'm still developing the actual characters."

Haruki nods his head. He raises his hand and holds two fingers up. "And you used Tama as well, because..."

"Because in the story, they'll have a pet as well. And they'll have a pet that talks as well!"

Haruki sweatdrops. "And the pet talks?"

"Yup." says Nagi.

Haruki stands there, preparing his next question. "And me," he turns the pages to the part of him using a firearm. "you had me shoot an entire clip at somebody, who's also shooting at me," he adds, "and I, yes I, met all of his bullets and prevented myself from being in harm. Correct?"

Again, Nagi nods.

A sweatdrop appears on his head. "How the hell is this even possible?!"

Nagi becomes slightly angry. "It's manga! Anything can happen in the manga world!" She turns in her chair. "Now come on! Let's keep reading!"

Haruki just sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi: ...<strong>

**Me: I know what you're going to say. Don'-  
><strong>

**Nagi: This chapter sucked.  
><strong>

**Me: And she says it anyway. Yes. I know it sucks. You can stop with the hassle.  
><strong>

**Nagi: This'll be labeled as, 'The Worst Chapter in the Hayate no Gotoku fanfic catalog of all time'.  
><strong>

**Me: Well... sheering away from your bland comment, I'd like to thank you to anybody who's still here. If you liked this-  
><strong>

**Nagi: Nobody will.  
><strong>

**Me: (twitch) If you liked this, please leave a review, and, if you want to, favorite. Obviously, there's no creativity in this chapter. But... wait until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Nagi: Which will be even more horrible.  
><strong>

**Me: (TWITCH) Where we're having a special guest, or should I say, special GUESTS, appear.  
><strong>

**Nagi:**** Wait. Special guests? How come I've never heard about these guests?**

**Me: Because I'M the author of this story! Why would I need to tell any of you guys?  
><strong>

**Nagi: Because we're in you're story.  
><strong>

**Me: Ha! Right.  
><strong>

**Nagi: Who are they? The guests, I mean.  
><strong>

**Me: Like I'm going to tell you?  
><strong>

**Nagi: Come on! Tell me!  
><strong>

**Me: Hmmm... I don't know. You'll get scared if I do.  
><strong>

**Nagi: Scared? Why? Who are they? Tell me!  
><strong>

**Me: I don't know... (smile)  
><strong>

**Nagi: C'mon! Tell me!  
><strong>

**Me: Well alright. But I warned you! Alright... it's...(whispers in her ear)  
><strong>

**Nagi: (becomes frozen like statue) No...  
><strong>

**Me: Yup.  
><strong>

**Nagi: No. (starts to shake) You're joking!  
><strong>

**Me: Oh come now, Nagi. When it comes to these two, I don't joke. Or... more like, you SHOULDN'T joke when it comes to these two.  
><strong>

**Nagi: W-W-W-W-W-WHY?! WHY THEM?! WHY ARE YOU BRING THOSE TWO IN HERE?! WHY?!  
><strong>

**Me: (smiles even more) Because... I thought it would be fun. You don't like them?  
><strong>

**Nagi: (just shivers in place... then runs) HAYATE!  
><strong>

**Me: (watches her go off) Hahaha. (looks at the screen) Wait until YOU see who they are. Anyway, see you next time! Remember that I have a poll up. Vote if you want to me to rewrite the four chapters of this story or not! Until then, bye!  
><strong>


	9. Ch 8: All Hell breaks loose

**Me: Hey everybody! Welcome back! I'm very excited to be here and announce that this new chapter is a special chapter!  
><strong>

**Haruki: I can't believe you actually went through with this chapter.  
><strong>

**Me: (Looks at Haruki) Why would you say that?  
><strong>

**Haruki: Because the fact that you brought those two here is insane.  
><strong>

**Me: What's insane about it?  
><strong>

**Haruki: (Glares at me) Have you not read their story?  
><strong>

**Me: Of course! I mean, I consider it to be one of the funniest stories in the HNG catalog. Maybe even the funniest.  
><strong>

**Haruki: Yeah, maybe for you. But the others in there are forced to do stuff that is embarrassing! Maybe even outrageous!  
><strong>

**Me: Oh come on. You're exaggerating. They're not THAT bad.  
><strong>

**Haruki: That's because you just read it Not experience it first hand!  
><strong>

**Me: Why are you even complaining about it? It's not like you're in there. You're not forced to do those crazy shenanigans!  
><strong>

**Haruki: And I'm glad I don't have to!  
><strong>

**Yuki: Waah~ Even Haru-chan has a grudge on us!**

**Yumi: And we didn't do anything to him yet. *snickers* **

**Haruki: They're here...!**

**Yuki/Yumi: Hello to everyone~! Yuki Shiriashi and Yumi Shiriashi here~! We're the hostesses of the dare fanfiction, "Dare the HNG Characters" !**

**Yuki: However, I am the main hostess and authoress of the story~~**

**Yumi: I wonder if anyone guessed who the "special guests" were last chapter~ **

**Yuki: *giggles* It would be delightful if they did!**

**Haruki: Are you sure you wanna do this?**

**Me: Isn't it a little late for you to be asking that?  
><strong>

**Haruki: Does it matter?  
><strong>

**Me: Nope! It doesn't. Anyway, let's do the disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Me/Haruki: Flare Region doesn't own Hayate no Gotoku, or the characters. The only thing he owns is this story, and Haruki.  
><strong>

**Me: Plus... (points at Yuki and Yumi)  
><strong>

**Yuki/Yumi: We do not belong to Flare-senpai. We are owned by...us? Lol anyway, we don't.  
>Flare-senpai only asked us if we could appear as a special guest in this chapter! And Flare-senpai doesn't own the HNG characters too~ <strong>

**Yumi: Perhaps someday, Flare-senpai! *thumbs up***

**Me: Yeah. Maybe someday. (The three look off into the sunset.)  
><strong>

**Haruki: What the hell is the matter with you guys?!  
><strong>

**Me: Anyway, let's start this chapter! ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: All Hell Breaks loose<p>

It was a beautiful day in Japan, birds flying in harmony, a great gust of wind blew outside, the sun was shining brightly, citizens were walking happily in the street, minding their own errands. While the heat was somewhat unsettling, it couldn't ruin the day. On a beautiful day like this, nobody could be angry.

In the city is what our focus is at. Many people are walking through the streets, who are either going home, or getting to work, or even meeting a couple friends to hangout. Everyone had their own thing to do. There are no fights, gangs, or even cops out today. Nobody couldn't like this day.

Walking among the streets, was Haruki, one of the two new butlers working for Nagi Sanzenin. And in his hand, were grocery bags. 20 grocery bags, to be exact, 10 in each hand. Going on the grocery run for Maria instead, he packed what she had listed to obtain: Eggs, milk, bread, tomatoes, onions, apples, carrots, bananas, grapes, lemons, broccoli, cheese, seasonings, etc. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to use his own money. Maria gave him the sufficient funds to get it all. When asked if he'll have to pay it back, fortunately again, Maria said no.

He silently moved on the concrete path, with each step, being careful not to trip and drop the groceries. He began to ponder on what sort of shenanigans Nagi would request of him when he got back. After having him read her new somewhat 'normal' story, based on them, he had no idea of what would she tell him to do next. _Hopefully, _he thought, _it isn't something abnormal and crazy._ Although, just thinking about it, he can already expect what's to come.

He reaches a crosswalk and looks both ways before deeming it's safe. He starts walking when, for no unknown reason, he has this weird feeling. He sighs, trying to shrug this feeling off, but fails. He reaches the other side of the street, and turns around. As soon as he does, the strange feeling fades away. He looks at the buildings, dark alleys, and people, while pedestrians walk past him, looking at him with curiosity. His eyes shift left to right, looking for any signs of something out of place, but finds none. He shrugs, thinking he's going crazy. He begins to walk into the park.

He doesn't know why, but at some point in the grocery run, he started to get this strange feeling. He simply deemed that it was just his imagination. But after time and time again, it came back and back again. He tried and tried again to get rid of it, but constantly failed. When he thinks about it, it was only when he turned around that the feeling just earlier that it actually went away successfully. The feeling would usually attach for seven minutes, three at the shortest. He tries to rack his memory again, wondering where he went wrong. It's at the point when he remembers when he said bye to Maria that he starts to think, _Maybe it was something I said to her? No. It couldn't be. I didn't say anything offensive, not even about her age._

It's when he remembers the 'unfaithful' encounter four months ago. He had walked in on her while she was getting out the bath, and had caused an awkward moment._ Maybe she still keeps grasp of a grudge? But that was four months ago! _He shakes his head, being sure not sure to shake off his glasses. _I mean, it would have been better if she had been wearing a towel. Even a small one!_ The image of Maria in a small towel then appears in his mind. He blushes, then shakes his head again, still being careful of his glasses.

_Why the hell am I imaging her in a small towel?! _He stops, and thinks. _Actually, I think it's sad that I can image it at all! It's so clear too! _He sighs, then resumes walking.

It's when he treading past two vending machines when, for no particular reason, he stops, getting that strange feeling again. _Okay. What the hell is-_ His thought is cut off from there. For from his right side, he sees a faint, but visible stream of light accelerating towards him.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier, meanwhile...<em>

It should be noted that there are different kinds of people out there. Some kind, some sympathetic, and some that really don't care. You never know when or how you'll meet new people. Haruki was about to be reminded of this.

By this hour, two black haired girls were simply walking at the park. Their hazel eyes shot through various directions, looking for a beautiful face or a beautiful body. After all, what is the essence of cross dressing if that person doesn't have enough appeal to the eyes? They would just waste their invention.

"We've been walking for hours. We haven't found a single trap yet!"

"We could have tried a girl first, but you wouldn't agree to it~"

"BECAUSE GIRLS ARE OVERRATED."

"What are you, a tomboy?" a girl named Yuki, rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised though." Yuki muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT." yelled Yuki's dark half, Yumi. Yumi pouted angrily. Yuki simply smirked, ruffled her dark's hair and turned away from Yumi. She smirked even wider once she spotted a possible target.

Yumi sensed her light's emotions, it went from calm to being a major fangirl, which has happiness and mischievousness mixed into one emotion. Yumi grabbed Yuki's shoulders and looked over her shoulders. Her slightly sharper eyes squinted, in search for that target Yuki saw.

"There." Yuki pointed to a young male carrying lots of bags. Indeed, he seems like he has a girlish stature. He has a pretty cute face too.

"Perfect." Yuki smirked once again.

"Why are you so keen is this kinds of things?"

"Because I am an expert in this things." Yuki winked at her half. She grabbed their invention from her bag.

That invention was a wand that was designed like a wand that would be found in a magical girl series. IT was gold and pink all over. However, it happens to be a cross dressing wand. It will shoot out a ray that will change the clothes of a person according to the owner's fetish. Whatever is the image inside of the owner's mind, it will be done.

"Hurry!"

Both of the girls ran quickly, discreetly chasing their target. Both of them took turns in shooting the rays. Even though both of them have really good aims, the young male always seem to dodge it! And he might be clueless about everything!

"IS THIS GUY A SPY OR SOMETHING. HE'S DODGING OUR ATTACKS LIKE CRAZY." Yumi said.

"I THINK HE'S STUPID. OR WE ARE. HE'S DODGING IT...UNINTENTIONALLY!" Yuki said as she shot out another ray.

Both of them stopped running as the ray Yuki shot out made its way to the target. They smiled at each other. Though, they celebrated a little too soon.

...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><em>Back to Haruki<em>

Obviously, Haruki didn't wait to find out what the 'harmless' light did, nor did he want to find what it would do. With quick reflex and agility, Haruki threw up the bags of grocery in his left hand, sending the bags to fly up in a little disarray. He quickly moved his now free left hand up towards his glasses. He took off his glasses, and with just enough time, the beam of light hit the right lens and was deflected completely in the opposite direction.

Using his speed again, he quickly put on the glasses, and looked up. The bags were coming down, and fast. Haruki quickly grabbed the first one, and the ones that soon follow. By the time he caught the ninth bag, the final one was a little too far off. Lunging a little, he successfully caught the last one, and almost lost his balance. When he regained his composure, he stood straight a little, and rolled his shoulders, smiling. A big smile.

"Hah! That was fun!" he exclaimed. "That might have given me the rush I needed for today." He stood laughing about it. He was just so thrilled! He kinda wished that it could always be like that. But at some point, he stopped. He sighed. He coughed, regaining a butler-like composure. "Alright," he said, "I should get these back to the mansion." He closed his eyes and started walking again, but even before he took a second step...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He stopped completely. He reopened his eyes, and stood completely still. His mind was still as well, but for the only thing that it digested and processed on that scream: It came from the right. Which was the same direction the light came from, and the same direction he reflected it back to.

He slowly, and hesitatingly, turned his head to the right. He closed his eyes, not wishing to see what happened. But, to take responsibility, he forced them open. He saw a puff of smoke a couple of meters away in a clear area of the park, but couldn't see through it. He was scared. For first time in a couple of months, he was scared. His mind raced on what had happened to a couple of innocent bystanders. He didn't mean for it to happen! He just deflected it!

He violently shook his head, not even caring if his glasses came off or not. He was severely shaking. But once again, he forced himself to look at the puff of smoke, which was starting to clear up. He stood silently, promising to himself that, no matter what, he would fix the problem he caused.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, he could finally see through the smoke. But... it was not what he expected. What he saw was two fourteen looking year old girls with black hair, standing in the middle of the now clear smoke area, with shocked expressions. But that wasn't what got his scared expression turned into a shocked expression as well. It's what they had adorned. They both had only one thing obscuring their bodies, and it was a small towel wrapped around them each. While it did successfully cover their chest, and between the legs, the small towel almost fell short on both parts. ESPECIALLY on the legs.

Haruki just stood still, unable to think for a moment. One thought did flow through his mind: WHAT THE HELL?!

However, while the thought was still flowing through his mind, he stood still when he saw something. One of them held a wand, that looked a little broken, having scratches and chips on it. And both girls shocked expressions then turned into very, VERY, furious ones. What was next, was something he didn't expect: One of the girls started running towards him at a frightening speed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the young girl simply rubbed her temples and sighed. She didn't bother chasing after those two. Yumi is enough for such a fellow.<p>

"He would die if I got my revenge on him anyway." Yuki said darkly. She quickly dashed behind a tree and looked at the wand. It was full of scratches and it had a slight dent on the center. That spot is where the main microchip was.

"Why did I have to use this as a shield?" she said.

She traced the scratches and dents on the wand. It looked horrible.

"Damage isn't severe. I wonder if it would work somehow..."

Yuki closed her eyes shut. She calmed herself and focused on one image. She tried her best to imagine the exact clothes she was wearing earlier. Within a few minutes, the wand was about to fire...  
>It fired smoke. If Yumi was there, she might have said that it counts...<p>

"Agh, I think it just got worse!" Yuki slapped her own forehead. Holding herself back from breaking the wand, she jumped from tree to tree. She spotted Yumi and their target at a secluded spot. From the looks of it, Yumi was ready to kill the young man using her bare hands.

"It's such a waste to let such a trap depart from this world, Yumi!" Yuki said. Yumi glanced at Yuki.

"There are many traps out there. So why should we spare this one?!" Yumi yelled as she cracked her knuckles. Her hazel eyes looked at the male again. Her eyes reflected anger and embarrassment.

Yuki jumped down from the tree and hugged her dark half. Suddenly, Yuki's dark expression deteriorated and turned into a sweet and calm one. Her expression calmed the frightened male.

"I couldn't let you kill him, Yumi-chan! That's selfish!" Yuki said in an innocent tone. Suddenly, Yuki's sweet something turned scary. Even scarier than her dark half's. Perhaps a single glare would be enough for someone to beg for forgiveness.

* * *

><p>"Because I want to kill him too, my dearest. I can't let you do it by yourself." The demon duo both smirked evilly as they chuckled softly.<p>

Haruki's face was one of fear. To put it bluntly, he was screwed.

After the one of the girls chased him around the park for approximately 7 minutes, the other came over and added even more effect to the devious and dangerous vibe. He doesn't understand how these two understand each other so extremely well. It's like with him and Hayate, only they're much more scarier. He stands there, waiting for the upcoming onslaught as they got closer, when, his memory clicks.

"No matter what, I'll fix the problem I caused." he promised to himself. His thought: _Shit._

With a deep breath, he puts on a serious expression, he puts up both his hands up towards them, and with a slight authority in his voice, says, "Hold up!"

To his surprise, they actually stopped, but still retained the scary faces. _I best do this fast, otherwise, I'm a goner._ he thought. He keeps his serious expression. "Look, obviously, you're pissed. I can see it, and feel it. And by the looks of it, I somehow did it. I don't know how, but that doesn't matter. I want to make it up to you."

He puts his hands down, bends down slightly to put down the groceries down carefully, and surely. After putting them down, he starts to take off the expensive cashmere coat that him Hayate have to wear when going out. Next, he takes off butler coat, being sure to not get the two coats tangled. After being stripped to his white button-up shirt, he tosses the coats to the girls. The cashmere coat to the one who chased him, and the dark red one to the other one. Both catch them and look at him with suspicion.

He continues. "Obviously, we got off to the wrong start. I'm sincerely sorry about what happened." _Even if I don't know what the hell I did in details._ "And to make it up to you girls, I'd like to invite you to the mansion I work at, give you some clothes, and work this out. And no matter how long it takes, I'll make sure we work this out." He stopped before he said his most scared words. But...

"I promise."

Both girls stared at him silently. Yumi glared at him intently, while Yuki calmed down. Yuki's expression calmed and she let out a small smile. She knew about the cashmere coat. It is truly expensive. This guy will have perks that they can truly see and experience. Letting out a sigh, she smiled widely. Her big, "innocent" eyes stared back at the young male's eyes directly, as if she can read his thoughts, his soul.

"Yumi-chan, looking at him now, I think he's saying the truth." Yuki said. She hugged her dark half and whispered something in her ear.

"_Yumi-chan, that cashmere coat is expensive. One of my uncles has that. I bet we can get the clothes he promised us. And probably food too. And he did say mansion! Let's try!"_

"_But Yuki-chan, what if he's actually a pervert who molests little, cute girls?!"_

"_That won't be a problem for me. I can always kick at his crotch before he even dares to do such lewd action~"_

"_Hnn...alright then."_

Yuki smiled widely.

"We approved of it, then." They both said in unison.

"That's great!" said the young male.

"However, I bet that you can jump from tree to tree like us, right? I want all of us to jump from tree to tree to get to that mansion you're talking about!" Yuki said.

* * *

><p>Haruki face is shown of him smiling, with not a problem in the world. Truth be told, that wasn't what he was feeling.<p>

First of all, jumping through trees while carrying twenty groceries bags is NOT a picnic. Haruki had trouble keeping hold of the bags. He had make sure that he jumped perfectly and properly, for if he didn't, the contents in the bags would fall. And he would get yelled at by Maria if he did, which was something he was not looking forward to.

Second, he was leading the way to the mansion, while the two girls trailed behind him. Seeing the way they acted at the park, all scary and evil, was just enough to make anybody paranoid of having them behind you. While they did accept his offer on good terms, how could he be sure that they wouldn't just jump him, and sabotage him? That was the thing, he couldn't. He just had to hope that they didn't attack him.

Beyond that, he was really surprised that they could jump through trees like he could. They didn't look it, but apparently, they're pretty athletic. He had to commend them for that. And while at that, he had to say this as well: They were pretty cute.

After looking at them without their evil looks, they were. And with only those towels on, he almost had a nosebleed moment. But thanks to the coats they were wearing now, it was less possible that that would happen. _And underneath those cute faces,_ he thought to himself, _are demons. _He shivered.

While he was good at combat, not on the same level as Hayate, he obviously wouldn't feel right hitting them. Although, he probably would have died. No. He WOULD have died.

A couple of meters away from the mansion, they continued jumping through the trees. "It's not much farther!" he yelled. "Just a couple more jumps, and we're there!" They pressed on.

While jumping, Haruki starts to think to himself. He knows he gonna have to explain to Maria about this. Just thinking about it, he can easily see that she'll be anxious and curious about his 'grocery run'. He understands that it may seem fishy, but it'll take time for him to convince her. Her and Hayate.

More importantly, he'll have to explain about these girls to Nagi. He begins to ponder on how she'll react. Of course, it is her mansion. She may be angry. Or, she may think he's trouble. Either way, he's going to have to face a lot when he gets.

Finally getting to the mansion, Haruki lands at the gate, and the girls follow suit. Seeing as there's no trees outside the walls, and that the gate and walls are way too high for them to jump, the only option is to walk through the front gate.

He carefully places the groceries in his left hand on the concrete, puts his hand in his pocket, and pulls out a key chain that carries two keys. One key for the front gate, and the other for the mansion's front set doors. Using the gate key, he puts it in, turns it, and hears the natural sound of the gate unlocking, which sort of brings a smile to his face. Pushing open the gate, he moves out of the gap, looks at the girls, who are gawking at the mansion, and beckons them forward. "Ladies first." he says with a grin.

The girls move forward and walk through, while Haruki once again picks up the groceries, and follows. When he walks through, he closes the gate, locks it, and then make their way to the front set of doors.

Hearing his own footsteps, and also hearing their bare feet hit the concrete behind, he says, "I'm really sorry for what I did." he says sincerely. "But I hope that this will be enough to pay you guys back." They start to walk up the front steps. "Also, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Haruki Masako. I'm a nice and considerate guy who just started working here four months ago." They finally stop in front of the set of doors. "And don't worry." he says. He turns to them. "I'm not some pervert who molests little, cute girls." He smiles as a slight expression of shock is shown on their face.

He turns back to the door and grabs the door key. He's about to put in the key, when he stops. "Actually," he says, "I hope you mind me asking but, what are you're names?" He turns and faces them again.

For a moment, both girls stayed still. Yumi's expression remained stoic. Yuki sighed then poked Yumi's cheek.

"Forgive her, she get awkward sometimes!" Yuki said as she smiled. At the same time, Yumi pouted.

"Am not..."

"My name is Yuki Shiriashi."

"Yumi Shiriashi..."

"Yumi is my other half, kinda like twins. But she's my dark half. I hope that makes sense to you~" Yuki let out a small giggle. Yumi remained stoic, but she seems pissed off for some reason. The boy named Haruki let out a nervous laugh. Yumi grabbed Yuki's hand and whispered something in her ear.

"_Are you sure we should trust him? For all we know that mansion might be some kind of training facility for prostitutes or hidden mafias..."_

"_You watched Reborn too many times, deary."_ Yuki whispered back.

"_But you'll never know!"_

"_Come on, he said he doesn't molest cute little girls!"_

"_They all say that!"_

"_If that ever happens, I'll be by your side. I'll save you when you're in a pinch! As long as we're together, whatever Haruki has in mind for us, we can easily terminate it!"_

Yumi nodded. Yuki smiled. The light grabbed her half's hand, and faced the young male, Haruki.

"Shall we go now?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Haruki smiles back and nods, and without turning back, he unlocks the door, puts the key back in his pocket. He faces the doors, and grasps the knob. He takes a deep breath, hoping that everything will go alright, thinks, _Okay. Here we go._ _No turning back._ He turns the knob, pushes the door, and braces for impact.

Te be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that was really fun. Unfortunately, Yuki and Yumi kidnapped Haruki to... to... well... MOVING ON! Anyway, I'd like to really thank Yuki Shirashi for making the special appearance! And as you can see, it's not over. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and thank Yuki for helping in this. If you haven't read 'Dare the HNG Characters', I recommend you do. I found it hysterical. And the poll to vote is still up. Anyway, thanks for reading, and until next time, see ya!<br>**


End file.
